The Crippled Drake
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: The Little Mermaid au! Hiccup is Berk Sanctuary's sole regent and chosen partner of the legendary Nightfury. Considering that, it should be given that he would be accepted entirely but with his wandering mind and imagination he sees things differently that ends up falling in love with a handsome human prince named Jack Frost but what happens when even this is used against him
1. Different Worlds

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. At this point, I can't guarantee continous updates but I can guarantee non-abandonement. If you guys don't get something in the technicalities, leave your questions in the reviews and I'll be sure to clarify them either through PM or at the story itself. I'm a bit of a rut now in the last chapter of **_**Viking and The Frost**_**, but I'll have it out by the third chapter of this ficc along with the first chapter of **_**Catching Frostbite.**_

**Hamish "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock - Ariel**

**Jackson Frost "Jack" Overland - Prince Eric**

**Stoick "The Vast" Horrendous Haddock - King Tryton**

**Snoutlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs (Drake peers) - Ariel's sisters**

**Gobber - Seahorse harold**

**Astrid - Sebastian**

**Toothless - Flounder**

**Pitchner - Ursula**

**Flotsam and Jetsam - Fearlings**

**Heather - Girl appearance Pitch will later transform into**

**Bork week - Concert Ariel forgot about**

**Tryton (the dignified fork thing) - Thornado**

**Different Worlds**

The sky. Birds are flying and soaring happily at its limitless azure domain. From the fog an air ship appears bursting through the clouds. Dawn was just breaking and streaks of sunlight shown from the horizon.

Airship Sailors were singing off key but in merriment, feeling the weather a good day for flying.

_"I'll tell you a tale of the vast azure blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

_Look out, lad, a Dragon be waitin' for you_

_In mysterious breadth above."_

A teenager with his hair chocolate brown in color took a breath, grinning and enjoying the air from the breeze around him as he climbed the edge of the ship, hanging onto the roped shrouds as a Greyhound bark excitedly at him.

"Isn't this great? The fresh high air, the wind blowing in your face... a perfect day to be at the skies!" The teenager laughed, looking back to two adults. One, a large man in a red suit wearing a black top hat and beside him a double ponytailed slender man in hunter garbs who was busy trying not to throw up.

Leaning over side, the latter moaned in response. "Sure mate... Urp... Great..."

The teen laughed and finally decided to get down and helped the sailors keeping the ship in shape, gathering some ropes while doing so.

"A fine strong wind and a following breeze. Stoick the Vast must be in a friendly-type mood."

The teenager gave the sailor a once over. "Stoick the Vast?"

"Why, ruler of the Dragons and Drakes, lad. Taking command somewhere far up high in a Sanctuary. Thought every good aiship sailor knew about him."

The ponytailed man rolled his eyes. "Dragon and Drakes!" He scoffed "Oy, snowflake, pay no attention to this bloody nonsense."

A sailor came up to the man, practically flailing a seemingly dead eagle across his face. "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, far up high in the limitless vastness o' the sky they live." The sailor gestures wildly, Eagle in his hand flops and claws away at the pony-tailed man's face and flies straight above in safety, relieved. Taking wing to the skies higher and higher until the singing of the sailors slowly faded out.

_"Heave. ho. Heave, ho._

_In mysterious breadth above..."_

**:::::**

Various birds who can fly high enough are soaring side by side and at peace with Dragons toward a beautiful floating land. Drakes that took on the appearance of half man and half dragon converge on a great dome structure, filling concert hall inside. They wear clothes fairly old-fashioned, Viking blood running in their veins. Most of these people have lived over centuries. Unlike humans, their lifeline is pretty sturdy and long. Just as long as it takes for them to age to their elderly years, is just as long as it takes for an offspring to be born.

In all their levity, their feet never touched the ground.

A Fanfare ensues. A Drake with one leg scaly like a Dragon, the other humanoid one lost and replaced by a prosthetic, likewise with one of his hands that was suppose to be the Dragon part, steps into the center of the dome and opens the ceremony.

"Ahem... The Great Vast himself and Chief of Berk for over two centuries, Stoick!"

Stoick enters dramatically on his partner Dragon that he named Thornado to a wild cheering crowd of Drakes, Dragons, and winged-creatures alike. While the Drakes were part Dragons and they can transform into their beast forms at a whim, their Dragons were like their fated partners and it is a great honor for Drakes when a pure Dragon would choose them as their partner. Thornado's powerful wind blasts and flamethrowers was seen as a sign from Thor himself in which is why Stoick was blest to be leader of Berk for such a time period.

"And this year's assigned choreographer for Berk's Dragon air parade, the beautiful Astrid Hofferson!"

A thickly-braided blond teenage girl enters, riding a blue Nadder named Stormfly flies into the scene and takes side on Stoick's left.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Astrid." Stoick acknowledges Astrid.

Astrid smiles at him politely. "It's gonna be great, Chief, I made sure of it!" She guaranteed. "As long as they follow my instructions, things will go smoothly."

"Yes, yes. And with you being in charge, it gives my son a little less to worry about and focus on making a spectacular appearance!" Stoick laughed, proud. Just recently, his only son and sole regent to Berk was chosen by the Legendary Nightfury. Sadly, his son had a deformed Dragon leg, making him out to be a Crippled Drake, and because of this, he couldn't turn into a Dragon himself. But the fact that a Nightfury saw him worthy to be his partner was consolation enough.

If anything, he was a skilled rider. Even before the Nightfury, Hamish "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock knew the Dragons well enough that he orcheastrated the Parade last year despite his lack on having his own Dragon.

"He may be a nervous wreck sometimes, but it didn't take him long to become the most impressive Dragon rider,"

"Yes, Hiccup and Toothless are a rather impressive duo," Astrid agreed and flew up to get to position. "If only they'd show up for rehearsals once in a while..."

**:::::**

Astrid signals the cannons, and momentarily, light smoke fogged up the dome, the crowd went wild when finally a beefy teenage red-scaled arm and leg Drake burst out from the smokes on his Dragon Nightmare, Hookfang, leading several other Nightmares. Beside him followed a round yellow scaled Drake on an even rounder Dragon Groncle, a pack of Groncles at their flanks.

From the other side of the smoke, came out two-headed Dragons Sibblebacks with twins mounted on them. It took a lot of threatening and disciplining, but Astrid finally managed to make sure they behave. Like the previous two, Sibblebacks were right behind them. Then at the center, flocks of Nadders bursted out, followed by Astrid somersaulting and going below to mount on the sole blue Nadder.

"Nightfury debut!" She hollered just as the smoke started to fade, another blast came out.

The numbers of Dragons in the presentation dispersed, with only those with Drakes mounted on them left above the cloud of smoke, waiting for the cue to blast out fire after the Nightfury's own plasma blast that signals the appearance of Berk's regent and the only Nightfury Berk has ever seen. Stoick's chest puff out in pride and anticipation.

Only a Plasma blast never came. And when the smoke finally cleared, the place where Hiccup and the Nightfury were suppose to come out from is found empty. There was collective gasp.

Astrid grimaces, looking through her bangs up towards Stoick's general direction, seeing the Chief Drake flaring up, clutching on his Dragon's reins.

"HICCUP!"

**:::::**

Meanwhile, a scrawny freckled brunette was far from where he should be, exploring and observing a human town far from the skies from the relative safety of the woods' concealment. Actually, he wasn't an ordinary brunette.

While he looked human, he was part Dragon. One arm was entirely humanoid except for its scaly green shoulder having a Dragon wing along with it, and the other arm-his left-was of a scaly green feature. Same with his legs, only vice versa, his right leg being the slightly deformed Dragon leg. Beneathe his unmistakingly human clothes-albeit old fashioned: fur vest with a long sleeved shirt and matching fur boots-was a human torso dotted with green scales here and there.

There seemed to be a festivity for the Prince who wasn't present.

"Toothless, hurry up!" The boy beckoned to the carefully approaching Dragon. Good thing it was black, for better concealment under the shadows.

The scrawny teenager brought out a old sketchbook with a handmade charcoal pencil, before pointing to some individuals setting a table with unknown tools a bit far off.

"What do you think those are for?" He questioned. "you supposed Toothiana might know?" The boy strarted sketching the objects to show and ask a bird friend later.

Toothless, the Dragon, didn't answer and kept hovering protectively behind the teenager, making said teen sigh in response.

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" The boy complained. "calm down bud, they can't see us from here."

_The problem with you Hiccup is you're not careful at all. _The Dragon communicated telepathically. _Remember when your father took you fishing and you ended up being hunted down by Trolls?_

Hiccup sighed, flushing and scowling. "This whole Dragon partnership thing about being able to see memories should be reconsidered." He complained. "All right. Since you want to be careful, you stay here and I'm getting a closer look."

Toothless made a noise as his Drake crept lower. Suddenly, he sense something behindf him and went to investigate, sniffing at the air and the ground. He looked up ad saw the bushes rustle, hearing a snarl.

Toothless got up and rushed away, towards where his Drake went off.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is..." Hiccup was busy sneaking around behind something large and circular. He didn't dare to go far into the town, but the mysterious item was near enough to the woods that he can immediately get back to hiding. He took a quick sketch of it before picking a smaller version of it up before he was lifted up himself. "Whoa!"

Toothless had his shirt clamped in his mouth and took off back to the woods, where they were evidently chased by a pack of hunting dogs.

_See what I mean by not being careful?_

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Hey. Who was the one who led them to chase after us?"

Toothless didn't respond to that as he took off, Hiccup struggling to mount his Dragon. And they took flight just in time out of sight before the hunters accompanying the dogs made their appearance.

**:::::**

On the peaceful part of the woods, by a meadow clearing, a small Kanha on her nest was humming, fixing up her said nest when it heard someone calling out to her.

"Toothiana! Tooth!"

The kanha excitedly flew towards the voice, finding its owner. A familiar Drake and his partner Dragon. "Hiccup, Toothless, how are you?"

"All right. I didn't get to sketch any more than two new thing, but better than nothing." Hiccup smiled, taking out his sketch book and the mysterious item Hiccup brought along with him when Toothless carried him off from his satchel. "look at this sketch. What is it?"

"Ah. Sketching Human stuff again, huh? Well, lemme see." Tooth flew down and Hiccup opens up his sketchbook to the newer parts. Firstly came the items he saw from the tables. "Look at that. Wow-this is special-this is very, very unusual."

Hiccup beamed excitedly. "What? What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans uses them to straighten their hair out. Just a little twirl and a yank and you got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!"

Hiccup looked at his drawings specutavily. "A dinglehopper, huh? Wonder why they have them on dining tables." He looked up at Toothless.

_I guess humans want to fix their hair first before they eat. _Toothless shrugged. _So much fuss._

"You think that's it? Huh." Hiccup looks at the sketches again. "I thought they might be using it for eating. Guess they aren't too different from us if they just dig in with their hands. But I guess that's a similarity that doesn't matter."

Toothless nuzzled his nose on the pages, blowing it to the next. _What about that one?_

"Oh yeah, I have the real thing with me." Hiccup showed her the item.

"Ah-this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! It's a snaredblat." Tooth settled on the object.

"Oohhh."

"Now, this dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." The kanha closed in on Hiccup's face. "Got very boring. So, they invented this as a makeshift stage and remember the snarfblat I told you about before?"

"The one that you said makes music by just blowing into it?"

"That's the one! The played it and had birds perform on this snaredblat for them. Although they were usually bigger than this one here, that the birds back then could even perform a parade for them."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Parade? Oh, Bork week! Oh gods," The Drake begun stuffing his things back to his satchel. "my father's gonna kill me!"

_The air parade was today?_

Tooth was still contemplating the object. "Maybe you could even make a little planter out of it or something, once you turn it over to the hallow area."

Hiccup mounted on Toothless. "Uh, I'm sorry, Tooth. I've gotta go." He waved to the bird. "Thank you Tooth. You can keep the snaredblat!" He took off with his Dragon.

"See you Hiccup. Come anytime sweetie,"

**:::::**

Unbeknownst to the Drake and his Dragon, from the abandoned land far from Berk central town, far into the woods, mysterious dark falcons watched him fly back to Drake's civilization. Their eyes glowed, a window to the more sinister Drake who was watching Berk's regent.

"Yeeeeeees, hurry home, Hamish. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we?" A mysterious figure scowled as he was looking through a sphere that showed what the falcons saw. "Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in Berk. And now, look at me-wasted away to practically nothing-banished and exiled and strip off the ability to become a Dragon," The man scowled, swiping a broken winged mockingbird from its cage and it cried out before being eaten whole. "while he and his flimsy Viking Drakes celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough." He turned to the sphere. "Nightmares! My Fearlings...!"

The falcons hit their heads together in surprise as they listened to their master's instructions.

_I want you to keep an extra close watch on this adorable little son of his. He may be the key to Stoick the Vast's undoing. . . . _

**:::::**

Meanwhile, at the Great hall, Hiccup stood infront of his father who looked at him with a disappointed scowl, Thornado settled behind him, and Astrid right beside him looking just as annoyed.

Toothless hang back, worried for his Drake.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, Hiccup."

"Dad look, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I-" Hiccup tried to explain himself.

"As a result of your careless behaviour-"

"Careless and reckless behaviour!" Astrid snapped.

"-the entire celebration was-"

"Well, it was ruined! That's all." Astrid huffed indignantly, seemingly more frustrated than Stoick. "I had my name under this air parade. The first female Drake ever deemed worthy enough to orcheastrate the air parade! Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of Berk!"

His protective streak shining through, Toothless stormed in. _But it wasn't his fault!_

Stoick and Astrid waited for the explanation. Dragons were giving respects just as much as Drake citizens.

_First off, Hiccup's not treated equally by his other Drake peers, even Astrid can concede to that! _

Stoick gave Astrid a questioning look. She shrugged. "I can't control Snoutlout and the twins anymore than their parents can,"

Hiccup coughed. "Toothless, it's okay..."

_So you can't blame him if he wants to take off every now and then, do his own thing and ask some questions to a kanha..._

Stoick's eyes shot open. "Kanha? What? They can't fly this high..." He remarked.

Toothless ceased his speech. Hiccup threw him a pointed look.

"Oh-you went down to the humans again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Stoick stepped forward to his son.

Hiccup winced, forcing out a crooked consoling smile. "Nothing-happened..." _Except we were almost caught by hunters... _But the brunette didn't say that.

Stoick groaned, Astrid face-palmed. "Oh, son, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those monsters-by-by one of those humans!"

Hiccup frowned, puffing out his chest in disagreement. "Dad, they're people like us! They're not barbarians!

"They're dangerous! Their kind killed your own mother!" Stoick roared. Astrid stiffened, moving back as it was getting personal. Stoick placed a hand on his son's head. "Do you think I want to see my only son, Berk's sole regent, speared by some monster for a mere meal?!"

Hiccup groaned, moving back from Stoick. "I may be scrawny, but I'm also sixteen years old-I'm not a child anymore, you don't have to keep babying me!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, Hamish. As long as you live above, amidst these skies and clouds, you'll obey my rules!"

Hiccup tried speaking over the volume of Stoick loud, thunderous voice. "But if you would just listen-"

"Not another word-" Stoick forestalled "and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going down to earth again. Is that clear?"

Hiccup groaned, and he'd stomp his foot if he could only touch the ground, before he takes off, Toothless right behind him.

"Hmp! Teenagers..." Stoick huffed. "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they fly all over you."

Astrid said nothing, even if she was a teenager herself.

Stoick sighed, rubbing his face. "Still, if what Toothless said was true... Do you," He looked at Astrid, slightly chagrined but still trying to remain dignified. "er, think I was too hard on him?"

"I think not. He's gonna be a man and Berk's chief someday, he needs to toughen up. And your right about him needing to be kept under control." Astrid sighed. "he's too imaginative, he needs to learn how to be focused and not always wandering about."

Stoick rubbed his chin, and then beamed. "You're absolutely right, Astrid. Hiccup needs constant supervision."

Astrid nodded.

"Someone to watch over him-to keep him out of trouble and away from humans."

Another nod. And a hard pat to the back. Astrid grunted.

"And YOU are just the Drake to do it." Stoick beamed, hoping something romantic can develop between the two.

Astrid blinks, eyes going wide. "Me?"

**:::::**

Astrid flew out of the great hall, groaning. "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be training and working on throwing my axe, not tagging along after some wandering minded guy." she complained, then sees Hiccup and Toothless sneaking off the edge of the sanctuary once more. She made face and follows. "Looks like my job starts now. What is he up to this time?"

**A/N: Review please, even if this chapter doesn't deserve one. Sorry for being so late.**


	2. Sketches of a Wish

**A/N: Well, since this was treated as a sneak peek, it's not a surpirise that it was out soon. Still, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this consecutively since the hectic schedule from school is catching up to me.**

**Sketches of a Wish**

Hiccup sighed as Toothless nuzzled his dragon-winged shoulder, trying to comfort him. They were settled on a high leveled ground over looking a cove with a lake. The levitating freckled drake looked down to his sketches of foreign objects and devices. They were sort of inside a huge hollow tree, some old sketches of Hiccup's pin in its interior. It was his secret hideout. It was farther off Berk's Sanctuary's main land, a bit ways off from the legal bounds of Berk's woods. And the lowest floating land in all Berk.

_Hiccup, are you okay?_

"If only I could somehow make him listen to me for once... I just don't see the way he does," Hiccup said softly, turning the pages of his book. "How a world with such interesting and fascinating things... could be that bad? C'mon, every place have their own ups and downs, right?"

_Sure, _Toothless made a sound in his throat, agreeing. _I'm fast and a rarity but not exactly the most terrifying looking dragon around, you can't fly but still incredibly witty._

Hiccup smiled at his dragon, stroking him behind the ears. "I knew you'd understand, I mean, come on right?" He brought the sketches for Toothless to look at, as if the dragon haven't already seen them many times. "Aren't they neat?"

There was this one sketch he had, some sort of manual vehicle with only two wheels and some kind of circulation device Tooth called peddles to make it move, except it only carries one person.

Not as convenient as a dragon, but it looks fun.

And there were these things that they attached to trees with long ropes, and kids ride it while adults would push it back and forth, as high as they can, and the kids always looked like they were enjoy it.

Hiccup could always go up and down anytime he wanted, so he always wondered why they found it exciting and why they needed a device to help them with it.

And there were those other things that seemed minor and pretty common to them but a mystery and fascination to him: running and rolling down hill of a pasture, being able to stay in the water and move around it, having to pull your own weight to get up on a tree for food or just the fun of it, instead of eating food on tables they're able to have them while sitting on the ground with some kind of cloth beneathe them and some other things.

Toothless roared and dipped his head. _Anything you do is._

"It seems as if I have the complete archive of their world, huh? As if I had everything," Hiccup ran his fingers through the sketches fondly. "All these sketches, a book can only contain so much. Gadgets, gizmos, whozits and whatzits. And those stuff Tooth calls thingamabobs," He smiled a bit, then simply dropped it. "Big deal though... It's still not everything and the thing I want most."

_Which is... _Toothless cocked his head confusely, asking a question. ..._What?_

Hiccup looked at his companion. "Oh, you know, nothing much... Just..." He shrugged indifferently. "I wanna try to be where they are,"

The Drake looked down towards, farther down that leads to earth, his hand reaching to touch the Berk's ground only he can't since something was pulling him back, as always. Levity.

Toothless made a look, not quite understanding what was so wonderful about not being able to fly. _Say what now? _It was better at their safe haven above the skies at their floating sanctuary.

"C'mon! It's great, feeling the ground on your feet and for once letting it stay there," The brunette pouted. "Do those stuff they call dancing and-what's that other thing?" He looked up in thought. "Oh yeah, walking. Down those things they call streets, I'm sick of just gliding and floating about to places that don't stay put. They can only get you so far. I mean, what's wrong with just staying put for once?"

Toothless just listened at the boy's rants. Hiccup knew the Nightfury couldn't always understand him, but the drake could be himself around him.

"I just want to slow down, and stay down for once, not being ridiculed for not being able to fly," Hiccup sighed dejectedly. "Just to go wander anywhere, not just always remaining high in the skies," He looked at his sketches of their hills, mountains, valleys and such, "what I wouldn't give to be able to live there for one day away from the skies, or finally feel my feet on the ground all day long. And I bet they're more understanding, and don't get scolded by their father's for laying low."

Toothless shrugged, just letting the boy vent. This were the only times he had the chance to do that without anyone around to judge him spitefully.

Hiccup was just rambling now. "And think of all the things they know! Oh, I just have too many questions, and I'm sure they have answers!" His eyes shone brightly. "Like what is gravity, and how does it keep them all down there?!" He looks at the cove in front of him, and straightened up.

Toothless looked up at him, wishing his Drake would feel this happy regularly. That's why he enjoyed these take offs-or take downs, in this case. His Drake didn't feel like he belonged at Berk, because he felt different due to his deformed leg and he couldn't fly by himself, couldn't turn into a Dragon. With the human world being different, the young Drake felt like he could belong there.

Hiccup crept over to the edge. Imagining what it was like to actually live there. He sighed, a dreamy expression on his face.

_"When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love_

_to explore the land far from the azure above~_

_Away from these skies, for once in my life_

_I'd be Part of a World."_

Hiccup stared ahead, day dreaming, when something conked him on the back of his head. Toothless raised his head at the disturbance.

"OUCH!" Hiccup whipped his head, looking around, and the colors drained from his face. "ASTRID!" He gasped.

Astrid glared at him steadily as she snatched up Hiccup's leather sketch book and knelt to the stump that is an alternative for a desk.

"W-wait!"

Astrid was already looking through the pages. "Hiccup, what, are you mad? How could you-what is all this?" She hissed.

"They, err, they're just my-archives..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, waving the book around carelessly. "Oh. I see. Your archives. Hmmmm," She tossed it. Hiccup yelped, reaching it before it could go over the edge as Astrid was on edge herself. "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS SKETCHES HE'D-"

Toothless snarled at her, getting to her chest. _You better not tell him!_

"Oh, please, Astrid!" Hiccup begged despairingly. "he would never understand."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You are such a sad excuse for a Drake, Hiccup." She pushed Toothless away from her. "how you got the rarest dragon to be your partner is beyond me. Anyway, c'mon, you're lacking too much pressure down here." He grabbed his ear, and Hiccup winces as she pulls him to the air a bit. "Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink."

Hiccup broke free from Astrid, mostly because she let him cause otherwise, he wouldn't be able to. He sighed. keeping his sketch book in his satchel. Toothless went to his side and he held on to him so he could be able to go up. Suddenly, something slow and dark went by a bit of a ways off to the distance.

"What do you suppose...?" Hiccup muttered, stopping in his flight path, letting go of Toothless, and floated through some higher ground to get to it. Toothless didn't seem to notice.

Astrid was just about ready to turn to a Dragon and fly back up to Berk Sanctuary when she finally realizes Hiccup wasn't right behind her, or hanging on to Toothless a little too late. "Hiccup? Hiccup!"

**:::::**

Below, Hiccup glided above the trees to avoid immediate detection. Up ahead, he saw strange lightings at the skies, near the strange vehicle exploding when they were far enough. Hiccup looks on, amazed. Astrid and Toothless finally catches up.

"Hiccup, what-what are you-Oh no!" Astrid gasped at what laid before her, but Hiccup kept gliding on. "Hiccup, Hiccup! Get back here!" She cried out, not wanting to get nearer. Not that she was scared, but she wasn't one who went against rules.

Hiccup reaches a high mountain that was near the vehicle and he leapt to be able to reach the moving vehicle, and just he time he grabbed to hang on the ropes. He realizes it was an airship, a human transportation that flys but can never go high enough because of the pressure so it never reaches the Berk sanctuary. Hiccup watches the people-humans-he admired, dancing around in merriment when something finds him.

A dog, or a greyhound to be exact. Tooth told him about it a ways back. He stiffened as the dog sniffed him up, then jumped on his torso, trying to lick his face. Hiccup yelped, and fell back, floating mid air even as the dog was on top of him, one hand gripping the ropes.

_It's even more slobbery than Toothless! _Hiccup cringed. _Well, at least it wasn't threatening..._

Then, he heard a shrill sound (whistle) but couldn't see where it came from. "Abby, here girl. Where are you?" A voice followed. The dog finally got off Hiccup, who was wiping his face with his hand and peeked over once again. "Hey, come on, mutt," Hands were running through the dog's fur fondly. "Whatcha doing, huh Abby? Okay, okay. Good girl."

Hiccup gasped, seeing a tall boy with brown hair like his and brown eyes, but better looking, and is stricken.

"Hey there, sweetie!" A high-pitch voice came to Hiccup. "Quite a show, eh?"

Hiccup yelped, facing the colorful kanha bird. "Tooth, be quiet! They'll hear you." He scolded, grabbing the bird and pulling it out of immediate sight.

"Ohhh, okay, okay." She giggled and hid behind the drake, perching on his shoulder when said Drake release her. "We're being intrepidatious."

Hiccup looks on, his eyes lingering on the beautiful boy. "I've never seen a human this close before." A goofy smiled formed on his face and rested on his arms folded together. "Oh-he's very handsome, isn't he?"

_Those brown locks and eyes looks so much less like ground dirt and more like chocolate, that smile that reaches some place higher than the skies when he laughs, and that voice more beautiful than the passing wind..._

Tooth's gaze followed the general direction to where Hiccup was staring, but eyes falls on Abby. "Uhm, I'd say cute... I didn't know you were into dogs. They don't have the best teeth..."

"Not that one-" Hiccup rolled his eyes and pointed to the brunette. "the taller one..."

"Ohhh, I see... Why, someone's In love~!"

Hiccup shrugged carelessly,_ She's probably right..._

**:::::**

The boy Hiccup was staring at continued to play with the dog, just fooling around with her, having her chased him about, when suddenly, a large man called for attention and a tall grouchy looking man with a ponytail of two strands grabbed the unsuspecting brunette by the collar of his shirt and pulling him to stand by him, practically making him choke.

The large man faced the boy in concern. "Jack, you all right?"

The double pony-tailed man simply crossed his arms.

The brunette made a look towards the one who grabbed him, adjusting his collar and then fixing his blue vest. "Sure," He said pointedly. "I love being practically strangled by a grouch pulling my shirt."

"Ah, good. That was my idea," The large man grinned, then directed the crowd. "Silence! Silence!" The man bellowed. "It is now my honour and privilege to present young master Jackson with very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

A large object rectangular in shape hidden with a large cloth was brought out by two crew pilots.

Jack laughed, and Hiccup found the sound beautiful. "Jeez, Nicholas-y'old geezer, " He gave the man a pat on the back. "you shouldn't have."

"I know. Townspeople helped." The big man held the cloth. "Happy birthday, Jack!" He pulled on the cloth.

A large, gaudy black-and-white portrait of Jack is revealed.

Everyone present cheered.

But Abby growls, sneering at the portrait that didn't look anything like her cheerful and outgoing owner while Jack grimaces, wondering if he looked anything like that all. He wasn't normally a vain person, at least when it come to his looks, but he'll have to concede that the original was really better than any imitation.

Still, he had to offer his gratitude, as to not hurt his _god-father and actual standing father figure's_ feelings

Jack coughed to clear his throat. "Gee, North." He used the nickname he had for the man. "It's, err, it's, err-it's really somethin'..." He crossed his arms, giving the sketch a once over.

"Ah, yes, quite nice. Of course, I had hoped it would be wedding present, but..."

Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. "Come on, North, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for Princess Elsa of Arendelle, are you?" He frowned. _That girl didn't know what fun was even if it came flying to her face!_

The crew went back to their business.

"Oh, Jack, it isn't me alone." North sighed. "The entire town wants to see you happily settled down with right girl."

Jack shrugged, going over to the shrouds. "Hey, who knows, it could be a boy who'll win me over. You have no problem with that, right?" He looked at the large man, going over to the shrouds.

Hiccup stiffened, pressing his back against the exterior of the airship to prevent detection.

"No, no problem at all." North assured. "So long as you are happy, but it's taking long time to choose, no?"

Jack shrugged carelessly and sat on the edge. "Well, whoever it is should be out there somewhere. I just-I just haven't found _whoever _yet." He swang his legs down, almost hitting Hiccup.

North rolled his eyes. "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." He said pointedly.

"Believe me, North, when I find the one, I'll know-without a doubt." Jack stood up on the edge, not fearing the possibility of falling over. "It'll just-bam!-hit me-like lightning."

As soon as he said that, Jack flinches as lightning and thunder appear and the sky grows dark.

"Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" A crewpilot hollers. And in no time, a raging storm hits.

Jack moved away from the shrouds and rushes to help the Crew Pilots in securing the airship.

**:::::**

"Ngh..." Hiccup tries holding on to the ropes of the airship as to not be carried away.

Tooth winces. "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." She then gets blown away from Hiccup's shoulder. She screams. "Oh! Hiccup!"

"AHH!" At that same moment, Hiccup loses his grip, and starts going down when his back hits something scaly. "TOOTHLESS! Am I ever glad to see you!" He sighed, then he heard a loud sound and looks back at the airship.

And lightening struck the ship, causing a fire to start.

**:::::**

"Look out!"

"JUMP!"

Everyone climbed out of the ship and starts freefalling, before releasing their gliders. Jack geared Abby up and carries her. "Ready girl?" He gets one leg over the edge but his other one slips and gets stuck on broken wood, and Abby is released from his arms.

Luckily, North was nearby, sees the horror and glides to catch the dog, but his eyes lingered on the ship over head.

"JACK!"

Jack struggled, pulling on his leg desperately, looking around. His eyes widened as the fire reached the engine and the ship just exploded. Jack barely managed to cover his head to prepare for the blast when the next thing he sees is darkness.

**:::::**

Dodging the falling debris, Hiccup frantically searches for the falling body of Jack. Gasping, he sees the brunette just a few ways off and veers Toothless towards him. Diving down, he swooped below the human, holding his arms up as he caught the boy.

The storm continued raging wildly around them, Hiccup could barely hang on to both Toothless and Jack. But somehow, he managed, not daring to let go.

**:::::**

Astrid was looking for Hiccup frantically since the storm started. She kept looking to the skies, even though she knew that nothing was there anymore, that she didn't look to where she was going.

"HICCU-Ah!" Astrid yelped as she fell back after coming contact into something. She never met the ground, however, this time for a different reason.

A hand had caught hers.

She blinked up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness and she nearly screamed. Staring back at her was a boy with brown eyes and hair.

The boy seemed just as surprised.

"Are you... floating?"

Suddenly, a voice followed. "Oy, Jamie, lad! Have ya found Jack there?"

That was her call to get out of there.

**:::::**

Hiccup manages to get Toothless into a low cave to take cover, letting the storm past as he looked through the unconcious boy's condition when Tooth came by, apparentley also taking cover at the same cave.

Hiccup looks at her worriedly. "Is he-dead?" He bits his lip.

"Uhm, well," The bird opens Jack's eyes and got no response out of it. "It's hard to say, Hiccup..." She flys over the human's hair and pressed her ear against his chest. But given that there was a storm raging... "Oh, I-I can't make out a heartbeat."

Hiccup pouted, his shoulder slacking when he notices Jack's chest heaving. "No, look!" He grinned. "He's breathing..."

Quickly, Hiccup moves back and takes hi sketch book from his satchel and started sketching Jack's face. His hand smoothly and swiftly getting the every detail down, Toothless hovering to protect the pages from getting wet from the rain outside and Hiccup mumbled a short _thank you._

"He's so...so..." The Drake let his eyes linger on the human's face for a moment. "...beautiful." He continued the sketch, reaching the mouth part. Even though he wasn't doing it, Hiccup drew a smile on it, like the one he remembered from earlier.

_"What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?"_

Hiccup finished the sketch and reached over to simply stroke the human's face fondly and adoringly.

_"What would I do to see you, smiling at me?"_

Someone joins them in a cave frantically, seemingly trying to escape something, before she realize who were occupying the cave, and the blond was stuck dumb at what she saw, mouth hanging open as a colorful bird that was Tooth flew by her side, rubbing against her cheek in glee.

_"Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?"_

Practically hovering above the human, the Drake touched the human's lips, who slowly begun to stir, but the Drake didn't notice as he kept caressing the face. The Human brunette slowly formed a smile, loving the feel of those soft and warm hands, reaching out to take it. Once again, the Drake was too captivated by the beauty of the human's face to notice anything.

_"Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world."_

Suddenly, there were barking sounds and a cry from a familiar large man's voice.

"Here, I saw her go by here! She might've seen Jack, c'mon Aster!"

"Hold your horses, North! Crikey, how are you faster than me with your weight?"

Astrid begun tugging on Hiccup, effectively pulling Hiccup away from the human as something ripped and fell from the sketch book, and straight into hiding.

**:::::**

Jack blinked his eyes, his hand grasping nothing, longing and searching for the warm, comforting hand that he was holding a minute ago. He slowly sat up, finding North and Aster by the mouth of the cave.

How he got there, even for a landing, was a mystery.

"Jack! Oh, Jack!" North gathered him into a bear hug, and Jack softly grunted, still dazed. "You really like remaining in the naughty list, no? You gave me heart attack!"

Aster smirked, shaking his head. "And yet, you remain tubby, mate."

"Ohh," Jack held his head and tried to regain his senses before remembering something important. "A boy-rescued me," He said tenderly, walking out the cave unsteadily which made even Aster concerned enough to watch over him. "he was-floating... he had the most-comforting hands." Then, his eyes rolled back, falling behind.

Aster caught him quickly. "Crikey, mate, you may have survived, I think you've hit your head too hard. Off we go." He supported Jack's weight and walked off. "Come on, North," He called out, but Abby kept barking at some bushes and trees just a few cliffs over "And take the Dingo with you, Jack wouldn't wanna lose her."

"Aw Aster, you do care for boy."

"Ah rack off, you blowhard."

**:::::**

Astrid was practically pacing on air, trying to calm herself from what just happened for almost being caught by humans.

"Okay, okay, okay!" She breathed. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. Stoick will never have to know." She whirled, facing Toothless and Tooth. "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. We'll all hold our peace."

Hiccup wasn't listening to the plan, however. Watching as the humans walk away, down the mountain, taking the beautiful brunette with them.

_"I don't know when I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be Part of your world."_

Astrid narrowed her eyes, vein popping, wishing she could actually beat her best friend up without having to worry about killing him.

"Why do I have the feeling that it's gonna be tougher than ever to keep him in line?"

**A/N: It's about time I got this posted.**


	3. Broken

**A/N: So yeah, I probably mentioned it before, but I'll say it again. Focused on my Disney!au for now and I won't be updating THE NIGHTMARE GAMES: CATCHING FROSTBITE till I've watched HTTYD2. Hope that you guys will understand.**

**Broken**

It took a while, but Astrid finally gave up getting Hiccup to snap out of his daydream state and simply dragged him on to Toothless before turning to a Dragon herself and they took off, with Astrid making sure Hiccup doesn't tip off. Unbeknownst to the group, they were being watched. Or more precisely, the green-scaled brunette Drake was. By the mysterious falcons. There eyes glowing to reveal the one behind the scenes.

Pitchner was trying to contain his maniac laughter.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it-it's too easy." Pitchner pulled himself together and looked back to the sphere. "The boy is in love with a human. And not just _any_ human-a boy, a prince!" He smirked to himself, rising from what he would call a throne (oh why Drakes still need chair since they just levitate is beyond me). "His _oh-so-vast _father will LOVE that. Stoick's headstrong, lovesick lad would make a charming addition to my little garden." He muses, looking over to a bed of black roses, that were seemingly cowering as Pitchner overshadowed them.

~o~

The next morning, in Berk Dragon School, Drakes were getting ready for their training, saddling up their Dragons for test flights. They go as a class, so they were still waiting for Hiccup to come from of the dug out.

"Jeez," The red-scaled brunette beefy Drake from the parade grumble, leaning on his Dragon, arms crossed. "How long does it take to choose a saddle?"

Gobber bonked his head. "If you take yer time to read, you'd know each Dragons have their specifications and preferences, Snoutlout." he said pointedly. "but you're right about him taking his time."

"Oh, oh! Speaking of Dragons specifications..." The yellow-scaled dirty blond Drake begun sprouting Dragon facts. Twin Drakes were snickering among themselves and the boy twin gagged yellow-scaled Drake's mouth with a cudgel.

"No one care's Fishlegs."

Astrid pulled the cudgel out. "Ruff, Tuff, knock it off."

"Well, ye all should care. So while we're waiting, time fer sum refreshin' aye?" Gobber picked up a fish. "Okay, now if yer Dragon is misbehaving and trying to chew on sumthing that ain't there's, what do you do?"

Astrid answered that, picking up another fish and throwing it to her Nadder's mouth. Stormfly had it against her teeth, and the blond Drake reached for her chin and stroked it gently. Liking the feel of it, the Nadder stuck her tongue out and dropped the fish.

"Very good, Astrid. But really, I'd expect no less."

Snoutlout snorted. "Big deal," he grabbed his own fish. "If I wanted Hookfang to do something I want," He threw it to his Nightmare. "I'd just get on his face." He turned to his Dragon and gave him a stern face. "DROP THAT THING RIGHT NOW!"

The Nightmare dropped the fish, roared, and grabbed Snoutlout with his jaw.

"See? He dropped it..." Came out Snoutlout's muffled response.

"Shouldn't we help him?" The female twin Drake asked.

Astrid crossed her arms. "Yeah, in a minute."

Finally, Hiccup came out already on Toothless, but he still looked out of it. All who were present, minus Snoutlout who was still in his Dragon's jaw, looked at him weird as the boy hummed to himself.

"Okaaay, did someone have an overdoes of Yak milk?" Tuffnet raised a brow.

Astrid face-palmed. "I wish that were it," she murmured. The blond, blue-scaled Drake glided over to Hiccup. "don't act so weird... Well, weirder than you usually are. The others are gonna catch on."

Hiccup just sighed, thinking the faster school was out, the faster he could see that human again.

"So what's the drill for today, Hic-?" Gobber trailed off as the green-scaled brunette launched out of the arena and took to the skies. "-cup?" he blinked.

"WOO-HOO!" Hiccup screamed his lungs out.

Astrid groaned and got on her Nadder to go after the boy as Stoick was entering the arena to check on the going-abouts.

He was there to hear the scream. "What in Odin...?"

"Oh, he's got it bad."

Stoick turned to the others still present. "What? What has he got?"

"Isn't it obvious, Stoick? Why, at this age, ye were in love with his mother. And with Astrid goin' after him..."

Stoick smirked. "Young love, eh?"

~o~

Astrid finally caught up to Hiccup but that was only because he was no longer flying on Toothless, and just leaning on a rock. It would be hard if he was still flying on Toothless, it was next to impossible to catch up with a Nightfury. Now, the Nightfury was no where to be found.

She dismounted her Nadder and went towards Hiccup. "Okay, look. So far, so good. I don't think your dad knows. But it won't be easy keeping something like this a secret for long if you don't help it along..."

Hiccup lazily doodling at a few blank papers, trying to remake the human by memory. "Oh the gods hate me. Why did I have to lose that first sketch?" he scribbled on the sketch furiously. "His nose is not this pointy... Or is it? Are his eyes this far apart...? Are his bangs over or below his eyes? Oh, why can't I get the smile right like the way I did it before? Why am I even trying to recreate the image of an impossibly handsome being?"

"Hiccup, are you even listening to me?"

Hiccup's head snapped his head up. "I gotta see him again-tonight! I need to get another good look at him." He nodded, giving Astrid a look as he moved from the rock."Tooth should know where he lives."

"Hiccup, please." Astrid groaned in exasperation. "stop talking crazy, and try to think how ridiculous you're being."

Of course, Hiccup ignored her.

"Toothless'll fly us to his home. Then he can plasma blast the sky to get his attention, and then with-"

Astrid finally got to Hiccup's face. "Up HERE is your home!" She reminded firmly. Hiccup doubled back, and was going to argue when she forestalled him. "Hiccup, listen to me. The human world-it's a mess. We've been told to keep our distance since the first Viking Drakes of Berk sanctuary, I'm not about to let you jeopardize our kind's safety for some mere human."

"He's not just a MERE human," Hiccup huffed. "he's the best-looking human I've ever seen in the last 300 years!"

Astrid face-palm, dragging said palm downwards across her face. "It doesn't matter how good looking you think he is. He's a human, nevermind a guy. You're the regent of Berk."

"Last I check, it's not a requirement that a male Drake mates with a female Drake to get an offspring..." Hiccup muttered under his breath as Astrid punched him at the shoulder. Hard. "OW! Why would you do tha-?!"

Astrid glared. "You're missing the point! He's not our kind, try to think about which side you're on!" She glowered.

Hiccup's had it with this.

"And which side am I, really?" He retorted. "Where do I belong? Sure, I'm Berk's regent, the great Stoick the Vast's sole heir... BUT NO ONE NOTICED ME TILL I GOT TOOTHLESS! And it's the dragon they marvel at, not me." Hiccup clenched his fists.

Astrid blinked, surprised at the turn of conversation. "Hiccup, I-"

"You got it easy, you fit in no problem... You're the famous Astrid Hofferson. People expect great things from you, as for me they don't expect 're only hoping I don't screw up as much... My own father didn't even smile at me till the Nightfury saw me partner-worthy..." Hiccup sighed, unclenching his fist. "Is it really a wonder that I'm interested humans? With the common Drake repulsed by humans, it seemed like I'd fit in better with them."

Astrid didn't know what to say to that. She herself never bullied Hiccup or pushed him around, but it wasn't like she gave him any regards or acknowledgements either. And when he was pushed around, it wasn't like she stood up for him either or questioned whether the boy deserved it or not.

"Maybe-"

That's when Toothless decided to fly in, nuzzling Hiccup's back excitedly. _I've got to show you something! Hurry, hurry!_

"Woah there, bud. Take it easy," Hiccup held Toothless so the dragon would stop nosing him. "what are you so excited about?"

_It's a surprise, come on already! _Toothless ducked under between the Drake's legs, forcing the boy to mounting on him, before taking off.

"Woah!"

Astrid gasped."Toothless, Hiccup!" she groaned. "Oh, somebody's got to nail those wings to the floor."

"Astrid!"

Astrid looked up to find Gobber.

"Astrid, I've been looking all over for you. I've got a message from Stoick."

"The Chief?"

"He wants to see you right away-something about Hiccup."

Astrid widened her eyes, the first thing in her mind being _He knows!_

~o~

"Let's see, now... Oh, who's the luckier Drake? Astrid or Hiccup?" Stoick chuckled as he paced the Great Hall.

He didn't expect a development to come so fast. But he was happy nonetheless, maybe a relationship can motivate his son to stop going down the Earth and start being the Drake he ought to be. And Astrid was an impressive choice.

Stoick turned and found Astrid peeking from the door. He cleared his throat. "Come in, Astrid."

Astrid tried to take calming breaths. "Okay, Astrid. You mustn't overreact. You must remain calm." she floated over, levitating in front of Stoick. "yes, Chief?"

"Astrid, see, I'm wondering about Hiccup." Stoick started. "Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?"

Astrid tried not to look nervous. "Peculiar?" she asked. "how... uhm... is it different from the other times?" she was deliberately ignoring eye contact.

"Astrid..." Stoick beckoned. Astrid was forced to look up to the man. "I know you've been keeping something from me..."

Astrid vaguely swallowed hard. "Keeping... something?" she repeated, because what else could she do?

"About Hiccup?"

"Oh, uh, Hiccup?"

Stoick smirked. "In love? There isn't an issue about this that I should know about, is there?" he knew he could be scary sometimes, but really, if an approval is all they need to come out...

Astrid was at her breaking point.

"I tried to stop him, sir. He wouldn't listen!"

Stoick blinked.

"I told him to stay away from humans-they're bad, they're trouble, they-"

Stoick's eyes went wide and stern.

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!"

Astrid bit her tongue.

~o~

At the lower lands of Berk, Toothless was flying his Drake to his hideout hallow. Hiccup was a bit because Toothless wouldn't give him a hint or clue to what it was he wanted to show him.

"Toothless, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?"

_I told you, It's a suprise._

They finally made it into the tree, and Hiccup gasped, seeing the portrait of Jack, the human he fell for-figuratively.

The Drake got off his Dragon and glided over. "Oh, Toothless-Bud, you're the best!" He embraced the approaching Dragon, who seemed proud of himself.

Hiccup went back to the portrait.

"It looks just like him. It even has his smile." The Drake couldn't help but giggle, pretending the portrait was really the human. "_Why, Jack, run away with you? This is all so-so sudden..._" He said dramatically before breaking into a fit of giggles, turning around, he sees Stoick. "Dad!" His green eyes went wide in horror.

Stoick glared at his son, Astrid wincing behind him with Thornado nearby. "I consider myself a reasonable Drake," he started in monotone, approaching his son, who was moving behind Toothless, portrait in hand. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Dad-"

"Is it true," Stoick forestalled. "you rescued a human?"

Hiccup tried to explain himself, "Dad, I had to,"

"Contact between the human world and the Drake-world is strictly forbidden!" Stoick bellowed. "Hiccup, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

Hiccup argued. "He would have died!"

"One less human to worry about!" Stoick dismisses the arguement easily.

Hiccup clenched his fists once more. "You don't even know him."

"Know him?" Stoick seemed incredelous. "I don't have to know him. They're all the same! Monsters, Hunters, murderers! Killers! Your own mother-"

"Dad, don't call him that, I love him!" Hiccup blurted to his own horror, even Astrid was nervous for him now. Toothless hovered protectively.

"No..." Stoick's own eyes were wide in horror, disbelief coloring hs tone. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a Drake!"

Hiccup hugged the portrait close to him, not looking at his father. "Itt doesn't matter to me..." he said boldly.

"So help me Hiccup," Stoick huffed, infuriated as he beckoned Thornado. "I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way," he looked at all the sketches pinned on the hallow tree's interior. Hiccup followed the direction of his eyes and his heart jumped. "so be it." he gave the signal. On instinct, Toothless flew Hiccup out.

"No!"

Thornado roared, knocking the tree down. He stomps on it madly, before blasting an aerial attack. Some surviving sketches flew out of the hallow tree. Stoick transformed to a dragon and started blasting the sketches himself.

"Dad! No,no, please-Dad, stop!" Hiccup pleaded desperately, helplessly watching all his sketches turn to ashes. Toothless and Astrid held him back, not wanting him to be within the crossfire.

Suddenly, the group felt the aerial attack on them, or at least directed to Hiccup as the portrait of Jack was blown away from him and directly above Stoick as he exhaled deeply, gathering enough gas.

Hiccup widened his eyes, breaking free andtrying to make it to the portrait. "Dad... Please... NOOOO!"

Stoick blasts the portrait. Hiccup stops mid-glide, horrified as the ashy-remains of the portrait rains in front of him, watching them disappear as Stoick reverts to his Drake form. Hiccup fell back to where his tree used to be, and begins crying at what used to be his sketching stump. Stoick turned from his son, and he leaves, with a slight look of remorse.

_It had to be done..._

**A/N: Yeah so... Yeah. R&R.**


	4. The Gravity of the Situation

**A/N: Since I got a lot of reviews from the previous chapter at once, it puts me in the mood to update once more. After Crippled Drake, would you guys go for the Aladdin!au or Lion King 2!au next? Please answer either in PM or Review. For the title of the chapter, I was going for 'A Grave Situation' but this fits more.**

**The Gravity of the Situation**

Remorseful, Astrid approached the weeping Drake slowly, Toothless tailing behind her closely, unsure whether to comfort his rider or just let him be. Because in some situations, nothing could come as comfort.

"Hiccup, I... I..."

Still crying, Hiccup didn't even glance at the girl. "Just... Just go away." came his muffled response.

Astrid sighed in regret. She knew she had to prioritize her kind and follow Berk's rules. But the female Drake never wanted to hurt the young Regent in any manner or form. Reluctantly, she left along with Toothless. They knew Hiccup wanted nothing more than solitude.

Hiccup continued crying at his stump, when he felt a mysterious prescence as the clouds covered the sun.

"Poor child. Poor, sweet child."

Hiccup stopped his sobbing a bit, lifting his head up slowly. He turned around, to find black falcons circling him. Speaking to him.

"He has a very serious problem... If only there were something we could do."

"But there is something."

"Who in Odin-" Hiccup stiffened as a wing of one of the falcons brushed against him. "-are you two?" he moved a bit as if in recoil.

"Don't be scared."

"We represent someone who can help you. Someone who could make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine, you never have to be overlooked again-"

"If you and your prince-"

"are together, forever..."

Hiccup frowned. Of course not at the idea, right now, he wanted nothing more than that possibility. To be with Jack, the real Jack. Not any image of him, he wanted something alive. But he was suspicous, giving each falcons a scrutinizing expression. "I don't understand."

"Pitchner, he has untold powers."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "The Drake Warlock?" he looked down, considering the idea for a second. "But... that's... After what he did... That's impossible... I couldn't... Could I...?"

He remembered that time, that Dark time when he was a child Drake, Pitchner had lived within the Village of Berk with everyone else. Then, he wanted to control and take command of all Dragons, infuriated that no Dragon seemed to deem worthy for Partnership. He almost did it too, and how the Dragons and Drakes alike suffered then.

Stoick had to take away his power of transformation by cutting off his shoulder wing, and having Thornado eat it. So he or anyone else couldn't reuse it.

Hiccup's inner-Regent shone through. Despite what his father just did to his sketches and Jack's portrait, he couldn't trust Stoick's old enemy and someone who tried to harm Dragons. "No!" he said with determination. "Get out of here! Leave me alone!" he turned his back on them.

"Suit yourself."

"It was only a suggestion."

The falcons started to fly off, but one used its talons to flick a chard remains from the portrait, a portion of the canvas still attached, the portion where you can still Jack's face, minus the outline of his entire head (so minus the hair, too) and it hit Hiccup's deformed foot.

Stirring once more, Hiccup looked down to what hit him and found the chard. He picked it up, touching the last remains of the portrait of the most beautiful creature he ever saw. He bit his lip, undecided. Could he live with this being the only piece he has left of Jack? No, that was even more impossible than... than...

"Wait."

The falcons turned back expectantly. "Yeeeeeeeeeess?"

~o~

Astrid and Toothless were still waiting at small piece of land a bit detached from the main island.

_Oh Hiccup... This is all your fault! _Toothless snarled at Astrid.

Astrid groaned, chagrined. "I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident!" She protested.

Then, they saw a blur a little ways off from the corner of their eyes, and turned their heads to find Hiccup holding on to one talon each of two falcons as they brought him down to the lower parts of Berk, farther and farther from the main island.

"Hiccup?" Alarmed, Astrid flew over quickly, Toothless following behind. "where are you going?" she finally made it by Hiccup's side, using Toothless as leverage to make sure she doesn't go furthur down. "Hiccup, what are you doing here with these strangers?"

The falcons didn't react violently, keeping their head in their objective.

Without looking at her, Hiccup replied quite snobbishly. "I'm going to see Pitchner."

Astrid's eyes went wide. Toothless just cocked his head, not present at those Dark Days because he just recently appeared in Berk and chose Hiccup as his partner Drake, making choose to settle down at Berk.

Astrid tried pulling on Hiccup's arm. "Hiccup, no! No, he's a demon, he's a monster!"

"That's what dad said about Jack and humans, isn't it?" Hiccup glared at her. "So why don't you go tell him that instead? You're good at that, and he'll surely agree with you." he shoved her roughly off him. He grabbed hold of the talon he let go off in behalf of shoving Astrid, and the falcons flew off faster.

Astrid was dumbstruck, taken aback by his words. The way he vaguely blamed her for what happened moments before. "But... But, I..." she groaned, and mounted on Toothless. "Come on."

~o~

The falcons brought Hiccup to lower ground, where they were just under the island. Hiccup can see a hole shaped as if to be a cavern, and it was known as the entrance to Pitchner's lair, the Dark Depths. The falcons flew directly in, Hiccup hang back holding on to some roots, unsure at the hostile atmosphere the entrance evoked.

"This way." The falcons beckoned.

Swallowing, Hiccup glided through. He stumbled into some patches a Dark roses, trying to grab at him with their thorny stems. He flinches, trying to scramble away fast. Unbeknownst to him, Astrid and Toothless were following closely behind him, freaked out as well by the roses.

Hiccup flinches when he heard a deep chuckle, turning to its Dark owner.

"Come in. Come in, my boy. We mustn't lurk in doorways-it's rude." Pitchner stepped out of the shadows. "One MIGHT question your upbringing." he grabbed Hiccup's hand, not roughly but still suddenly that Hiccup tried recoiling but there was an odd grip on his hand. "Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Despite of your father's disapproval," Pitchner waved a dismissive hand, settling on his throne, placing the younger boy just on top of his lap, making him squirm uncomfortably.

_Why did I agree to this again?_

Astrid and Toothless arrived, hidden by the hallway entrance of the secret cavern, making weird and confused looks at Hiccup's position on the Dark man's lap, wondering how that happened.

"Not that I blame you-Stoick can be a little overbearing since he is an old Drake. Can be annoying for us young Drakes, eh?" Pitchner smiled, almost looking flirtatous about it.

Hiccup finally managed to get off of him. "Uhm, and how old are you exactly? Last I remembered, you were already an adult when I was little... well, littler."

"Ah yes, you were a little adorable runt back then, weren't you?" Pitchner laughed easily. "well, I say you're still plenty adorable, but in a whole different light. Say, attractive adorable."

Astrid sort of gagged.

Hiccup blinked, levitating back as he hit the underground interiors. "Again... How old are you?"

Pitchner laughed. "Details, details," he leaned back at his throne. "Well, my young Hiccy,"

"_Hiccy_?! Wha-?"

"the solution to your problem is simple." Pitchner shrugged, petting his falcons. "The only way to get what you want-is to become a human yourself."

Hiccup widened his eyes, coming closer despite the previous advances. "Can you _DO_ that?"

Pitchner smirked mischievously along with his falcons as he turned back to Hiccup. "My dear boy. That's what I do-it's what I live for! To help unfortunate Drakes- like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

Hiccup raised a brow. "Uh-huh... Last I check, you tried taking over the place, and everyone else was miserable?" he pointed out.

Pitchner laughed, chuckling, pinching the boy's cheeks. Hiccup moved back, slapping the hand away, getting annoyed.

_"I admit that in the past I've been rather nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a warlock_

_But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light, for the better good,_

_True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic."_

He ruffled up Hiccup's hair and summoned out a cauldron, materializing from black sand. Hiccup blinked while fixing his hair.

"It's a talent that I always have possessed

And here lately, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely and depressed..."

Pitchner moved aside, speaking lowly to his pets, eye-rolling.

"...Pathetic..."

Hiccup raised a brow not quite hearing, Astrid and Toothless exchanging looks. Pitchner conjured images of two Drakes, possibly previous customers? And the watched the illusions being transformed to more appealing looking Drakes, embracing each other dramatically. Astrid rolled her eyes, thinking it was ridiculous to base attraction on looks alone.

_"Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain. In need._

_This one longing to be thinner,_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them? Yes, indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad. So true._

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, 'Spells, Pitchner please!'_

_And I help them? Yes, I do."_

Suddenly the image changed, Hiccup watching horrified as the Drakes in the illusion were disintegrating and transformed to roses. Astrid gasped, realizing that most possibly those roses back there were Drakes, and she was grateful at least Toothless didn't fire them. But wasn't this what Hiccup was getting into? The boy must realize the gravity of the situation by now, right?

"_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls."_

Pitchner whirled streams of black sand around Hiccup, bringing the boy against him. Hiccup stiffened when Pitchner tossed a careless hand around his shoulders, bringing him infront of the cauldron.

"Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days." He looked at Hiccup, holding up three fingers. "Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important."

Pitchner bent lower, practically bringing their faces near to the boiling cauldron, cheeks pressed up against each others. Hiccup tried moving back to no avail.

"Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get young dashing princey to fall in love with you."

Pitchner moved back to Hiccup's relief. But found himself blushing at Pitchner's next words.

"That is, he's got to kiss you." Pitchner made a face a bit at this. Hiccup cocked his head in confusion as to why the expression of disapproval. "Not just any kiss. But the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently,"

The cauldron conjured an silhoutte of Hiccup with completely humanoid legs, no more scales at all. And his feet touched the ground! Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He'd get Jack too!

"but-" Pitchner broke his train of thoughts. "if he doesn't, you turn back into a Drake," he smiled evilly, cupping Hiccup's chin. The boy blinked, wide-eyed. "and... you'll belong to me."

Astrid fumed, clearly things were going far enough. She could see where Pitchner was going with this. "No Hiccup!" Toothless and Astrid were about to barge in when they were silenced by the Nightmares.

"Have we got a deal?" Pitchner stood back from Hiccup.

The boy thought about it. The choice wasn't easy... "If I become human, I'll never be with my father again..." he frowned. He knew he was still angry for what Stoick did, but he didn't hate him. He couldn't...

Pitchner put a hand on his own face, feigning a trouble expression as if considering the idea to be dreadful. "That's right..." then he smiled mischievously once more. "But-you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, ain't it?" he chuckled, "Oh-and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

Hiccup looked alarmed. "But I don't have any-" he trailed off as Pitchner put his hand over the boy's mouth.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is..." he held Hiccup's left hand. "your sketching skill."

Hiccup blinked, uncomprehending. "Wait... What?" he looked at his hand. "so... what you're saying is..."

"You've got it, Hiccy. But I'm not cutting it off or anything gory like that. But it will simply be invalid, immobile, incapacitated..." Pitchner shrugged. "And so, no more sketches."

Hiccup frowned. "But it's the one thing I'm good at... And after what dad did," he rubbed his hand. "I-I need to make up for it, sketch some new ones... Remake Jack's portrai-" Pitchner cut him off.

"You'll have the real deal, twenty-four seven," Pitchner reminded, throwing some potions to the cauldron. "Or would you perhaps prefer the rather mere sketch images of him for the rest of life. Surely, it wouldn't compare to actually being with him, hm?"

Hiccup looked down, hesistant as a scroll and feather quil presented itself in front of him. This skill he had was the best thing about him, it was the first thing that made his dad happy because he sketched his mother's portrait with it the first wedding anniversary after her death. His mother was skilled in that aspect as well, it made him feel his mother was right there...

Was he willingly to give that away for Jack?

_"Go ahead! Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy Drake_

_And I haven't got all day. It won't cost much_

_Just your skill!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad. But true,_

_If you want to cross a bridge, my boy_

_You've got to pay the toll_

_Take some air and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll!"_

The scroll and quil glower brighter, almost blinding Hiccup.

_"The boss is on a roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul."_

Maybe it was the pressure, or it could have been his true desire after all. But without thinking about it for a moment longer, Hiccup grabs the quil and, looking away, he signs contract. Astrid widened her eyes in dismay. The scroll glowed brighter as the quil disappeared from Hiccup's hand. The parchment zapped to Pitchner's hands, and as the Drake closed his hand around it, it vanished as well.

Pitchner had a cruel, evil expression on as he summoned his dark magic.

"_Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Azure sky. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce so me_!" He intoned, an illusion of a green glowing parchment brought to Hiccup. "Now, for the last time, draw!"

Hiccup frowned, moving his hand across the supposed parchment, using his hand only to merely make out an image, Jack's face. By just thinking of the boy, there was accurate an portrait made.

"Keep at it!"

Hiccup did as he was told, feeling the strength and sense of movement from his hand slowly fading away, and as soon as he completed the last stroke of the portrait, his hand fell futile to his side as the green parchment turned to a fog that enshrouded him. Hiccup felt pain like never before, screaming as he felt his scales disintegrate as if they were being scraped off. The fog swallowing up his wing shoulder, the aura so great, it was practically incinerating Hiccup's clothes. Pitchner laughed maniacly, a hole opened up from the ground below Hiccup.

As the transformation was completely, Hiccup fell unconcious and down to the hole. Panicked, Astrid and Toothless broke free from the nightmares to aid the boy who fell, and continued to fall quite fast and aschanged into a human and rushed to the surface

~o~

Somewhere up the mountain pass. Jack walked passed the same cave he was found after the storm. Abby barked at the entrance, running in and out. He groaned.

"Thinking about _that _again?" Jamie, Aster's blacksmith apprentice and best friend to the Prince, walked along side said groaning boy.

Jack gave him a helpless expression. "Those hands... I'm itching to feel them on me again..."

"Sounds kinky."

Jack scowled, hitting Jamie's shoulder, who just laughed. "I wasn't talking about that!" he groaned, and pulled out a parchment, that had been found by Abby, from his pocket. He folded it opened to reveal a portrait of him sleeping, but a smile on his face. Based on the details, with the unkempt hair, bruise marks on his face here and there, it was drawn after he landed by the cave, probably before Nicholas and Aster showed up. It was so accurately and creatively drawn, only hands like those could've done it. "I've looked everywhere, Jamie-where could he be?" he sighed.

Jamie smirked, throwing a hand around his friend's shoulder. "And you sure you're not just looking for a personal sketch artist to make you a better portrait of yourself?"

"I'm being serious man!" Jack glared, looking at the skies and away from Jamie. "I have to find him."

Jamie gave him a pat on the back. "Well, I have my own search to do and a job to get back to. So, I'll see you later all right?" he walked away. "Don't go off a cliff trying to find him. I'm not sure he'll be around to save you from falling a second time."

~o~

On the other side of the mountain from where the two brunettes were, Astrid is weary, leaning against Toothless, Hiccup passed out on top of said dragon. Finally, he begins to stir and sits up. Falling over because he had been using his left hand as leverage, at that part of him was not usable. He landed on Astrid's lap. Who pushed him off, irritated.

But given that the boy was practically naked, save remnants of his torned up trousers, the girl couldn't be blamed.

Hiccup groaned, sitting up when he finally noticed he was able to touch the ground, and his legs were entirely flesh. He broke to a grin, wriggling his toes.

That's when a kanha decided to appear. "Well, look at what the winds dragged in! Look at you! Look at you! There's something different." Tooth perched on Hiccup's knee. "Don't tell me-I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've found one aqnd tried using a dinglehopper, right?"

Hiccup and Toothless exhanged looks of narrowed eyes, the former Drake still smiling however. Astrid face-palmed.

"No? No huh, well let me see. New... scales?"

Hiccup raised a brow, smirking.

"No... No, you can't change your scales, hm? I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," Tooth hopped to Hiccup's foot. The boy moved it up and down to get the birdbrain to finally notice it. "but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll-"

Astrid groaned. "HE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! He traded his sketching skill to the Drake warlock who's gotthe hots for him as well and got rid of his scales for a complete human body!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Hiccup raised a brow. "She knew that. C'mon, she was just playing." he pointed out. He tried getting up, feeling the ground on his barefoot, trying to get his balance.

_Hiccup's been turned into a human. He should make the prince fall in love with him, and he has to kiss him. _Toothless explained to the bird.

"And he's only got three days." Astrid moaned, falling back, floating mid-air. "Just look at him. On legs. On completely human legs!"

Hiccup yelped at Astrid's volume, falling back to his butt. "Ouff!"

Astrid shook her head. "He can barely maintain balance floating, now look at him! This is a catastrophe!" she uprighted herself. "What would his father say? I'll tell you what his father would say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a certain blue-scaled female Drake for letting this happen on her watch, that's what his father would say!" she went on with her hysterics, as Hiccup got back up, patting the dust off his bottom. "I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I should've done the minute-"

"No, no! Astrid, we can't tell him! Please-!" Hiccup widened his eyes as Astrid prepared to transform, grabbing her arm and shaking his head. Astrid huffed.

"Oh, don't you shake your head at me, you troubled Drake!" she cupped her chin. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that warlock to give you back your hand's sense, you could go home with all the normal Drakes, and just be..." Astrid looked at Hiccup's face, seeing it fall back to a frustrated frown. "just be..." she groaned, rolling her eyesup and letting it stay there. "just be miserable for the rest of your life." she face palmed once more, dragging it down. "All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince."

Hiccup grinned, embracing the girl before said girl pushed him, making him land hard on Toothless's back.

"Odin. What a soft-scale I'm turning out to be." Astrid muttered.

Tooth flew in front of Hiccup. "Now, sweetie, if you want this human boy to like you, you have to dress like a human." she flew to the forest path, looking through some fallen autumn leaves. "Now let me see..."

~o~

Jack and Abby were still walking along the mountain path, the boy hoping by some sheer luck his unknown rescuer might still be hanging around. Suddenly, Abby sniffs the air and gets excited.

"Abby?" Jack notice the dog getting hyper, bouncing at him. "Huh... what," then, the dog suddenly makes a run for it, barking. "Abby!"

At the other side from where Jack was, Astrid has her arms crossed, eyebrows raised as she gave Hiccup the once over, now being dressed in some patches of autumn leaves the kanha have weaved together in a rush with some help from other nearby forest creatures.

"I'm not sure that's what humans wear..." she commented as Hiccup looked at his arms and legs coated by the makeshift outfit.

Tooth shrugged. "He looks great. It's the best I could work with." she pointed out.

"Guess can't argue that..." Hiccup sighed.

Suddenly, they hear barking and in no time a greyhound materializes from the bushes. Astrid gasped, getting out of sight with Toothless as they hear a man's voice follow. The dog chases Hiccup, who starts running up a boulder.

"Hiccup, use your right hand! Right hand for leverage not the left!" Astrid reminded as the man's voice draws closer, she and Toothless ducking down the edge,grabbing the bird down with them.

"Abby!"

The dog hears the voice as she managed to give Hiccup one lick. The dog runs off, giving Hiccup the chance to wipe his face, and then look up to discover the man who was approaching the clearing.

"Quiet Abby!" Jack chuckled as the greyhound pounced at him. "What's gotten into you girl?" he takes the time to look up, and finally sees Hiccup. "Oh." he blinks, not expecting to see a boy dressed in... what, leaves?... all the way out here. "Oh, I see." Jack went over as Hiccup frantically runs his hand through his hair, hoping it doesn't look too unkempt. "Are you Okay, man?"

Hiccup shrugged shyly, as the dog once again tried jumping at him. "Erm, I'm... all right, I guess..." he bit his lip, looking passed his bangs.

Jack smirked, finding the way the boy bit his lip to be adorable. He then tried getting Abby to calm down. "I'm sorry if she scared you." he smiled down his pet. "She's harmless, really-" he looked up once more, only to find the stranger staring back at him intensly and they were almost nose to nose.

He was taken aback.

"... you... seem very familiar ... to me." Jack muttered, eyebrows scrunched up. "Have we met?"

Hiccup smiled excitedly, nodding the same way.

"We have met? I knew it!" Jack jumps up, and Abby gets excited too, nudging Jack closer to Hiccup, barking as if to say _yes, yes you found him all right!_ "You're the one-the one I've been looking for!" Jack grabs hold of Hiccup's right hand. "What's your name?"

Hiccup was starting to lose his balance on the boulder. "It's Hic-" he tried using his free hand for leverage, but seeing as it's the incapacitated one, it only made him topple over. Reacting quickly, Jack caught him so that Hiccup didn't go so much of a hard landing.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, raising a brow.

Hiccup sighed. "It's my left hand... I can no longer move it, it's incapacitated." he did try to move it, but he really couldn't.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," A thought occurs to Jack. "so I guess your right hand does all the scribbling work?"

"No... My left used to do that when it wasn't... well, like this." Hiccup bit his lip. It's not like he could tell him about the exchange even if he wanted to. He wasn't sure humans believed in stuff like warlocks.

Jack sighed. "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." he muttered dejectedly.

Hiccup blows his bangs, both he and Abby look frustrated.

"Still," Jack turned back to him, offering a smile. "can't leave you here," he said. _And I have to admit, he is kinda cute. _"Can you stand?"

Hiccup shrugs and starts to get on his feet. Apparently, he still hasn't mastered balance and gravity. He almost fell over again.

"Whoa, whoa, careful-careful! Easy." Jack grabbed his waist, pulling Hiccup to him. And then they were looking at each others eyes. Jack found himself blushing and getting flustered, Hiccup was already that moments ago. "Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you." With that, Jack hooked his one arm behind Hiccup's knees and scooped him.

Hiccup yelped, grabbing at Jack's neck. "Is-is that necessary? I can walk..."

"Not from where I was standing." Jack laughed easily. "Come on, you'll be okay." The former Drake shrugged, sighing as he settled himself contentedly in Jack's arms. Still, Jack was far from giving up on finding the person who rescued him. He was still determined to find that special boy.

However, something at the back of his mind screamed at him, that his special boy was right under his nose.

Astrid groaned. "Idiot..."

**A/N: What did you guys think of the HiccupXPitchner bit? Yeah, I'm not one for pairing them up together but I gotta admit, having other guys forcing themself on our adorable brunette and being rejected by Hiccup for Jack's behalf (because duh Hiccup favors Jack hands down) is a cute concept. Makes things interesting when it's fighting over one person eh? At least that's how I feel.**


	5. New Experience

**A/N: Slight JamStrid here. You'll get the idea of Jamie's role in the story in this chapter. But his ultimate role comes at the near end. Wish I can spoil. Oh yeah, I made a poll. I can't keep up with the number of those who prefer 'Jokul Frosti' or 'A Viking's Pride.' So take a look at my profile page and cast your votes. Deadline is the end of the ficc.**

**New Experience**

Jack somehow managed to carry Hiccup the entire way. The smaller brunette was very light. Add to the fact that, being a prince, Jack had a reputation to keep, body strength being one of them. So carrying a feather weight boy, a quite adorable boy, came easy for the chocolate brunette.

Upon making it past the huge gates and into the Palace's borders and inner walls. Reaching the entrance, Jack saw Jamie. Said blacksmith apprentice blinked at the scene before him. But he managed a smirk.

"Is this who I think it is or did you just finally get over this mysterious rescuer and pick out another?"

Hiccup face-palmed, wishing he could prove he is the **DAMN** rescuer.

Jack scowled. "Neither of those," he shot back. "found him at a forest clearing on the mountains." he explained, finally settling Hiccup down, but he held him by the waist, making sure he wouldn't topple over.

Jamie held out a hand. "Hey. I'm Jamie Bennette, nice to meet your acquiantance." he said out of courtesy.

Hiccup stared at the hand, unsure what to do. Jack nudged him playfully, making him jolt. The former-Drake looked up to Jack, eyes-blinking.

"This is the part where you take the hand and shake it." Jack said, almost teasingly.

"Uhm," Hiccup cocked his head. "why?"

Jamie and Jack looked at each other, as if considering the question.

"I... don't really know," Jack admitted in wonder. "society just decided it was a proper greeting, I guess."

Jamie shrugged. "Non-verbal communication? Body language?" he said, dropping his hand.

Both humans nodded, deciding to let that answer the question. Hiccup looked more confused.

"So-ciety?"

Now they both looked at Hiccup. "How long have you been living high up the mountains, kid?"Jamie smirked.

Hiccup flushed. "I-ahem-lived way higher than you may think..." he look down, somehow embarrased.

"Hey, don't look down. We weren't making fun," Jamie consoled him, "so, your name, by the way?"

"It goes something like Hic-" Jack said. "-what was the rest of it?"

Hiccup looked up then, "It's Hiccup."

Jack barely managed to hold in a snort. "Nice name." he jest.

Hiccup scowled. Sure he liked this guy, but it's never been fun when anyone got a dig out of his name. "I know... But it's not the worst." he said defensively.

Jamie replayed the name in his head, however. _Hiccup... I'm sure I heard that name before... Hiccup... Hiccup... Hiccu- _Then his eyes went wide as the flashback revealed itself to his mind's eyes... Back at the night that storm hit...

~o~

_**Jamie's been frantically looking for his best friend when Aster told him Jack never made it out the airship, but they still needed to find his body. Dead or alive.**_

_**Jamie wasn't one to believe Jack was dead, however. He hoped he wasn't, he have yet to repaid him the debt his life owed.**_

_**He found something else, however.**_

_**Jamie's been calling Jack's name awhile now, when he was about to make another holler, he heard a different name being called out just before someone bump into him.**_

_**"HICCU-Ah!"**_

_**It was all a blur, but Jamie could easily see someone being forced back after impact, falling off balance. On instinct, he reached out to take this person's hand to stable her equilibrium.**_

_**But there was nothing stable about the person.**_

_**Jamie's been searching awhile, and his eyes has long adjusted to the dark, and he was anything but daze from the impact.**_

_**He blinked, seeing the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on. And he's seen a lot of girls, having them watch him with longing glances when he was working by the forge. She had nice blond hair styled in a thick braid, a headband adorned above her bangs, not slim but not fat either, she had good physique. Jamie looked at her form head to toe...**_

_**And that's when he noticed it. Her feet didn't touch the ground, which would explain why she still seemed wobbly despite Jamie trying to hold her steady.**_

_**"Are you... floating?"**_

_**The girl's beautiful blue eyes widened, as if horrified, as if a secret's been find out. Then, they could hear an adult voice calling out. She clawed her hand free from Jamie's grip, and the boy saw it was literal. Her right hand felt like it was a claw.**_

_**She took off, continued to call out for a name, as if desperation and panic. "HICCUP!"**_

_**Jamie knew what she was, seeing the long tail, shouldered wing,and one arm and leg each scaly when she was illuminated by the moonlight on her take off.**_

_**A Drake.**_

~o~

Jamie broke out of his thoughts with Jack snapping fingers in front of his face, trying to call him back down to earth.

"Earth to Jamie, come in Jamie." The Prince almost sang. "You gotta take Hiccup to the bath,"

Jamie blinked, shaking off the flashback. "Wha-what?"

"Wow. Look who's spacey." Jack laughed. "It's almost time for dinner. I need to tell North about our little guest, so do you mind taking care of Hiccup and get him to freshen up?"

Jamie still looked a bit in a daze. "Oh, oh. Uh, yeah. Sure, no problem man." he replied.

Jack nodded and offered a smile to Hiccup. "So, I'll see both of you at dinner, right?" he asked. Jamie simply nodded. A blush bloomed at Hiccup's face, hiding the freckles that were there, forcing Jack to think. _Cute..._

"S-sure,"

Jack went into the mansion leaving the two together.

Jamie looked at Hiccup again, more out of speculation than anything else. "Your name is really Hiccup?" he asked.

"Well, it's actually Hamish. But I usually go by Hiccup," the green-eyed boy shrugged. Jamie furrowed his brows. "... why are you looking at me like that?"

Jamie shook his head. _I can't say for sure yet... _"Nothing... Nevermind," he smiled at the boy. "so Hiccup, let's get you cleaned up and into some..." he gave the boy a once over, trying not to laugh. "... Real clothes."

~o~

Astrid was a nervous wreck as she watched everything transpire behind some bushes bordering the Palace front courtyard. She and Toothless couldn't possibly return to Berk to answer to Stoick. He knows that they were the last two with Hiccup and should be most capable to explain his abscence. Not like Toothless would even think of returning home without assuring his rider's safety.

But that wasn't why she was a nervous wreck.

"Damn, it's him! Gods, why him?" she ducked under the bush once more.

Toothless bent lower, and gave Astrid a confused look. _Him who? What about him?_

Astrid looked at the dragon. "Remember the storm that Hiccup saved Jack from?" she asked. Toothless gave her a look at the stupid question. "RIght, sorry. See, he's not the only one who met a human that time..."

_Do tell..._

"It's when I was gliding all over the place, trying to look for you guys. I ran into this human, and he grabbed my hand... And... And then... He... he..."

_He...? Out with it Astrid,_

"He saw me floating! Damn it," Astrid smacked her forehead. "And that human is the one right there by the entrance, what if he recognizes me? Damn, Hiccup'd be screwed!"

Toothless gave Astrid a look, almost sage-like. _And you find him attractive, then?_

"Well, I-" Astrid blinked, replaying the question. "THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE!" she flushed, glaring at the dragon.

_It was just a question..._

"The issue is that guy means trouble to us," Astrid said to get back to the topic. "and we have to make sure he stays away from Hiccup and doesn't get a chance alone with him."

Toothless offered the girl a dry look. (how Dragons can make expressions is beyond me. Perhaps only Drakes can read it then?) _About that plan... _he peeked out. _Failed it the moment you said that..._

"Huh?" Astrid peeked out, and gaped. Hiccup and Jamie were no longer at the front of the Palace doors.

~o~

Jamie prepared the bath, the bigger one for Hiccup as customary for guests. And then the smaller one just across of the newcomer for himself. He was going to dinner too and had to be presentable himself. Working at the forge leaves him sweaty in seconds after all.

Hiccup was busy playing with bubbles. Drakes usually bathe in lakes. In Berk, there were specific lakes allowed for only drinking, bathing, and fishing. He could only suspect that the bubbles came as a result of something Jamie poured into the water. They were somehow ticklish to him

Little did Hiccup know some townsfolk were already talking about his sudden appearance to the Palace. Jamie heard them talking when he went back to the forge to inform Aster he was called for dinner.

_Well you must have at least heard about this boy._

_Well, Phil says..._

_Since when has Phil got anything right. I mean really, this boy shows up clothed in leaves, and can't walk for himself-_

_... not my idea of a bachelor._

_If Jack's looking for a bride, I know a couple of highly available ones right here ..._

For Hiccup's self-esteem, Jamie decided not to say anything about the gossips. The kid seemed like a nice person, pretty decent too. Although that brought him to question his choice of clothing.

"Hey Hiccup, mind if I ask something?" Jamie asked, getting into his tub of water, he rested his head on the edge and looked at the newcomer

Hiccup glances Jamie's way. "Uhm, guess not." he shrugged. "what is it?"

"Why were dressed in leaves?" Jamie asked. "And what were you doing at the mountain alone?"

Hiccup laughed nervously. _Well, I wasn't techically alone... Gods, how do I answer this without being suspicous?_ The green-eyed boy thought about it more. "Uhm... It's a long story... As for the leaves... Well, it's the best my friend could weave together at such short notice..."

Jamie raised a brow. '_At such short notice,'? Friend? Could it be... her? _He just had to find out. "Uhm, sorry to bombard you with questions, but..."

"Hm?"

"Do you-by any chance-happen to know a girl, blond hair tied up in a thick braid?" he raised his hand. "about... yey high?" he let it fall, and narrowed his eyes. "A bit...scaly?"

Hiccup widened his eyes. "You know Astrid?!" he blurted to his own horror. "I-I mean...! Oh gods..."

_Astrid... That's her name? So... He does know... And that means... well, at least maybe... he is..._"You're a Drake," Jamie concluded bluntly. "aren't you?"

Hiccup's mouth popped open, and he moved farther back in the tub till he reached the farthest side. "How did you-?" he stammered, stumbling on his words. He frowned. "you-you're not gonna... Spear me, are you?"

Jamie blinked, surprise by the question. Then he thought about his questions, sounding suspicous. It did come out threatening... So he offered a kind smile. "No, I just wanted to know," he said. "so... are you?"

Hiccup scrutinized the boy. Unsure. "What would you do if I was?"

"Well, if you are a Drake," Jamie started. "I would ask next where your scales and tail are. Really, I'm still amaze that I'm talking to one. You guys are supposed to be myths."

Hiccup allowed himself to trust the boy a little. "It's a long story..."

"So you've said," Jamie smirked. "you're not here to help your kind overthrow Jack's Kingdom or something, are you?" he asked lightly, but there was some seriousness to it too. "Because let me warn you right now, if that were the case, then I should spear you."

Hiccup shook his head frantically, wide-eyed.

"You sure?"

More rigorous nods.

Jamie narrowed his eyes, reading the boy's expression carefully. Then he smiled once more. "You seem sincere about that, so I'll trust you." he nodded. "sorry for coming out as threatening, but you know, I can't have anyone just waltz in and try to do anything against Jack. I was orphaned, see, and he kinda took me in like a brother, to work with the blacksmith as his apprentice." he smiled softly at the memory. "He made me continue believing that there's still hope for the future, so I owe that to him. Who knows where I could be now if not for him..."

Hiccup nodded slowly, understanding. But he thought about Jamie's concern for Jack, and he paled considerably. "You... Don't like him... I mean, that _way_... Do you?"

"Huh?" Jamie blinked once more, confused with why he asked the question. "That way? What-Oh my g-" he tried not to choke in his laughter.

Hiccup widened his eyes, cocking his head in wonder.

Jamie tried to get a hold of himself. "D-don't tell me, let me g-guess," he managed out between snickers. "you're a eccentric Drake, made a pact with some witch or whatever in exchange for something, and you got three days to get Jack to fall in love with you so you can stay a human."

Hiccup's jaw hit the floor-figuratively. "HOW IN ODIN DID YOU GUESS THAT FAR?!"

"Same thing happened," Jamie smirked, shrugging. "Off a different Kingdom, only it's a Mermaid situation. Don't know the whole details, but I'm pretty sure the mermaid managed to meet the deadline since she's now Queen of that Kingdom."

Hiccup stared at Jamie, slightly scared. "you're kinda creepy... You know that?"

"So," Jamie leaned at the tub's edge. "what did you give up?" he asked.

Hiccup continued to give Jamie a weird look, before letting it drop. "My skill." he used his right hand to lift up his left. "I sketch with this hand a lot, and I guess I'm pretty good. For some reason, Pitchner-that's the 'Witch' by the way, but he's a Warlock-anyway he wanted my skill as compensation now I can't move it."

"I guess you are the rescuer then, since Jack's basing his search for this guy with a sketch, and if that's the exchange..." Jamie nodded. "All right Hiccup," he smiled again. "you can count me in."

"Uh... huh? What?" Hiccup blinked. "what do you mean?"

Jamie laughed, as if the answer should be obvious. "I'm helping you win his heart. Duh," he waved a dismissive hand. "I mean, seriously, you can't expect to simply tell Jack you really are his rescuer and then it's love. Love shouldn't be that easy,"

Hiccup flushed, cause he was hoping it could be just like that.

"You can tell him that part after you really got him under your fingers." Jamie shrugged. "And seriously, everyone's been waiting for that knucklehead to settle down. So what's the plan?"

Before Hiccup could say anything, something came crashing in through the now open window. And Astrid and Toothless were right in front of Hiccup.

Back faced to Jamie, who couldn't look more surprise in his life.

"Hiccup, finally!" Astrid jumped off Toothless. "Listen, I need to warn you about something!"

Hiccup was fumbling for words. "A-A-Astrid!" he gasped, clutching his chest and sinking in furthur to the tub. "I'M IN THE BATH!"

"This is important! It's about that other guy you were talking to with earlier aside from Jack! Stay clear of him!"

Jamie made a look now from behind them.

"Uhh..." Hiccup blinked. "...Astrid?"

"I'M SERIOUS! He saw me the night of the storm, and we can't afford him to be on to us!"

This time Toothluss spoke. _Astrid..._

"Toothless, for the last time, even if he is attractive, I am not about to say that about a human," she looked at the Dragon. "got it?"

Toothless made a look, and he moved out of the way, revealing Jamie. The human smiled at her, narrowed eyes, and he waved.

"Hey." He greeted, in the middle of climbing out of the bath, and wrapping a towel around his waist. "A bit too late for that, huh?"

Astrid's mouth hang open. Hiccup face-palmed, the blond's face flushed at the sight of a half-naked Jamie.

~o~

"Oy Snowflake," Aster shook his head. "be reasonable. Nice young boys just don't-float around rescuing people in the middle of the mountains and then-bloody takr off into oblivion, like some-"

Jack groaned. Aster's been bitting his ear off the past hour. "I'm tellin' you, Aster, he was REAL!" he said with conviction. "I'm gonna find that guy-" Jack placed his arm against the window sill, and leaned his forehead against it. "-and I'm gonna marry him." He muttered under his breath.

"Ah Aster," Nicholas laughed heartily. "let the boy be."

Then, they all heard Jamie's voice follow.

"Sorry we're late."

Jack looked up to find Jamie escorting Hiccup in, who was now dressed in some real clothes. A nice brown suit and pants with a complementing green tie that brought out his eyes.

The Prince didn't know why, but he felt his heart skip a beat, and a slight jealous pang at Jamie's position. Thinking, he should've offered to escort him to dinner himself.

Nicholas acknowledge them. "Oh, you must be Hiccup, I am Nicholas. But please, call me North." He told the boy. "So, how do you like the clothes?" he smirked, getting the run-down from Jack, how he found the boy in some patches of leaves sewn together.

Hiccup laughed wearily. "Definitely an improvement from what I had on earlier sir." He admitted.

Jack didn't notice it but he had been approaching the boy, still staring. "You look-wonderful." He managed to get out.

Hiccup flushed, smiling shyly through his bangs. "Thanks…" Jack still wore his simple white dress shirt and tight pants, but the green-eyed boy thought it was for the better. He'd probably be too star struck if Jack wore more impressive clothes.

Aster eye-rolled, thinking, _That's the best he got?_ He shrugged and laid the food down. _Kid looks flattered at least._

"Come come come," Nicholas gestured them to the table. "you must be famished."

Jack jumped at that, cutting between Hiccup and Jamie, bringing Hiccup to the table himself. This gesture did not go unnoticed to Jamie, who tried not to laugh out loud at Jack's reaction.

_Hiccup's halfway there already. _Jamie shook his head, settling down to a chair left of Hiccup.

"There we go-" Jack grinned at Hiccup, pulling out his chair for him. Hiccup sat down, not letting his eyes drop from Jack's face. If he ever got his skill back and still managed to win Jack over, it would still be nice to draw him. "Make yourself comfortable."

Nicholas beckoned Jack to take his own seat. The Prince followed, taking the one to Hiccup's right, the young man trying to move it closer to said boy. Aster rolled his eyes and put it back to position. Hiccup frowned, confused to why the older man moved Jack farther from him, when he looked down at the table and saw something familiar.

Jamie's been observing Hiccup, blinking. "Uh… Hiccup…?"

Jack scowled. "Ugh, Aster, why can't you just let me-"

"C'mon Snowflake," Aster rolled his eyes. "don't look so eager, you might weird him ou-" he trailed off as they look up and see Hiccup combing hair with a fork, thinking it was a dinglehopper.

Jamie look mortified, face-palming. _Should've seen something like this coming…_

Jack, Aster, and Nicholas dumbfounded.

Hiccup finally noticed the eyes on him and is embarrassed, putting the fork down. _Maybe they don't fix their hair on the table? _he considered.

Nicholas cleared his throat, and tries striking up a conversation when Hiccup sees a drum on a chair near the window and brightens. Of course, he knows the drum to be a snaredblat. He stood up and went right to it, Jamie's eyes follow, alarmed. The others did so as well.

"Uh, do you like it?" Aster called out, holding a platter of an egg dish. "That is-"

Hiccup simply opens the window, and whistled out a tune, putting the drum on a table nearest to the window. Birds suddenly started flying in and he orchestrated them to perform on it.

Jamie and Jack blinked, but they smiled. Jamie, out of relief it wasn't that bad a display. Jack, because he was impressed. Aster and Nicholas looked amused.

Suddenly, the birds looked at Aster, seeing the platter on his hand. And let out a shrill indignant cry. They flew right to him and a started pecking him.

"Ah, agh! Oy!" Aster yelped. "Bloody snappers! Argh!" he tried batting them away.

Jack broke into fits of laughter, as did Nicholas, Jamie politely holding back because Aster was also his boss. Hiccup looked chagrined, calling the birds back, sending them out and closing the window once more.

Aster glared at Jack, Jamie and Nicholas.

"Ahem. So-sorry, Aster." Nicholas apologize curtly.

Jack snickered. "I'm not." He jest.

Hiccup had to smile, at least he impressed Jack. He walked back to the table and sat himself down. "Sorry… About that, Sir." He apologized to Aster.

"Say, Jack," Jamie jumped into the conversation. "It's the first time I've heard you laugh like that in weeks. Guess all it takes is Hiccup being around, huh?" he threw the mentioned boy a knowing look.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe~" he smiled at Hiccup.

Hiccup blushed, managing a coy smile.

~o~

Astrid slumped against Toothless. Jamie escorted Hiccup out for dinner with Jack and some other humans, and she's stuck inside a closet with Toothless to avoid detection, when she should be keeping an eye on Hiccup.

"Odin," Astrid grunted. "what is it with Hiccup and trusting humans easily? Telling everything to a human…" he muttered under her breath.

Toothless tried to get comfortable. _Technically, he guessed everything…_

Astrid sighed. "I can't believe we're resigned to trusting on a human to help us with this, leaving him to watch over Hiccup while he tries to woo Jack…" she grumbled, but found herself thinking it was for another reason, that it was because Hiccup get to be out in the open with Jamie escorting him there…

Toothless made sound in his throat, as if to laugh, aware of Astrid's angst. _Jealous…_

Astrid turned on that. "I am NOT!" she protested, hitting the dragon. Toothless yelped, Astrid could really hit hard. He turned around and accidentally ended up stumbling out the closet.

Where Abby happened to enter the room that same moment. Dog and Dragon locked eyes.

"Odin, we're screwed." Astrid blinked.

~o~

Everyone in the dining hall we're in the middle of dinner when they heard Abby barking, a loud crash, and a girl screaming.

Jamie and Hiccup paled.

Nicholas and Aster raised a brow.

Jack… Well, he's there.

"Uhm-heh-probably the maids," Jamie stood up quickly. "you guys-carrying on, I'll go see what they're up to." He left the room quickly.

Hiccup had to smile. _Thank you, Jamie…_

"This is the weirdest dinner I've attended ever," Aster sighed.

Nicholas cleared his throat and spoke directly to Jack. "You know, Jack, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of sights of kingdom. Something in way of a tour?" he said suggestively.

Jack was too busy staring at Hiccup pick on his food to hear immediately. The green-eyed boy look up, cocking his head. "Uhm, he's talking to you Jack." He pointed out.

Jack blinked and turned to Nicholas, hiding a blush. "I'm sorry, North, what was that?"

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out." Nicholas sighed. "Do something, have a life. Get your mind off-"

Jack laughed. "Easy, North, Easy. It's not a bad idea. If he's interested." He turned back to Hiccup excitedly, who was still cocking his head cutely. "Well-whaddaya say, cutie?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively, causing Hiccup to almost choke on his pasta at the sight. "Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Hiccup manage to nod vigorously, trying to chew his food without being messy about it. He swallowed largely. "S-sounds fun," he choked, blushing bright red.

~o~

Meanwhile, back at Berk, Hiccup has yet to come home and his father is thinking he might've ran away. As a father all he wanted was to protect his son, his child, the one reminder left he has of his beloved wife. Val risked her life to save Hiccup back then, when they were out soaring the skies, trying to teach Hiccup how to turn into a Dragon when they were attacked by some humans on an Airship.

Hiccup had fallen off Stoick's back, and Val rushed to intercept, getting hit in the process. She barely managed to throw Hiccup back to Stoick when she started to plummet. Stoick debated, at war with himself that time. They were under heavy fire, but he could've matched the humans a hundred fold if he turned Dragon, all to retrieve his wife's body. But he had Hiccup to consider. As respect to Val, he chose to retreat and get his child to safety.

Years after, Stoick wanted nothing more than his son to be safe, he almost didn't let him go to the Dragon Academy. But with all his protectiveness... Maybe he had crossed the line this time.

Stoick is waiting at home when Gobber enters. He stood up, rushing to his best friend.

"Any sign of them?"

"No, Stoick. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of Hiccup, Toothless, or Astrid."

Stoick is pale in the face. "Well, keep looking. Leave no rock unturned, no cave unexplored. Let no one in this sanctuary sleep until he's safe at home." He said in a rush.

"Yes Stoick." Gobber nodded and went out, he got on his boneknapper, taking flight and ordering the younger Drakes, Snoutlout, the twins, and Fishlegs, on their Dragons to continue searching

On his favorite chair, Stoick rubbed his face with both his hands, remorseful and anxious. "Odin, I did this… I did this…"

**A/N: Wheeeee~! Check out the poll haha XD**


	6. Why won't You Kiss the Boy

**A/N: So far, the Lion King Au is leading, but I won't say how far the gap. Still time to catch up, though. Hummm... I'm going for a twelve chapter on this one. A lil' twist coming after the next chapter. So since this is chapter six... Okay, twist at chapter eight. Enjoy folks.**

**Why won't You Kiss the Boy?**

Astrid's hanging on to Toothless's back as Abby chased them out the back courtyard. Mind you, Toothless was anything but scared of the dog, but rather scared _for _the dog. He can take it on no problem. But if he ended up doing that and hurting the dog beyond repair... Well, that won't be helping his rider's situation.

Jamie's right behind the three, leash at hand. "Come here Abby, what are you doing?" he called out, watching them going on about it around in circles. "Down girl!"

_Any day, human!_ Toothless snarled, even though Jamie couldn't hear him-in that context. All the human will be able to make out is a snarl.

"Yeah. Hurry up and get that thing under control!" Astrid hissed, barely hanging on to Toothless and rather dangling by his side. "this is not an easy place to be, gravity and levity aside." she grunted.

"'m working on it," Jamie bidded his time, and when Abby passed him, he dove towards her, effectively catching her collar with the leash, the dog underneath him. Toothless settled down, too. Jamie lifted up himself from Abby, grinning triumphantly. "Hah! Score one for Jamie Bennette!" he stood up.

As soon as he stood, Abby charged once more. This time, catching Toothless off guard, as well as Jamie, making him follow the tug of the leash that Abby was pulling. In the process of Toothless avoiding it, somehow, the leash got tangled up on everybody.

On one side, with the length of the leash minimize, Abby couldn't reach and get a bite on the Dragon.

And on another, Jamie was effectively pressed against Astrid, their nose touching, eyes widening, cheeks flushed.

Toothless rolled his dragon, cat-like, eyes. _Definitely score one for Jamie Bennette._

Suddenly, they all froze when they heard a voice.

"Abby, where are you?" Jack's voice called from afar. But they can see his silhoutte.

In panic, Jamie struggled to free Abby off the leash, knowing the dog would answer to her master first and foremost rather than attack. True to his expectations, Abby forgot all about the Dragon, rushing to find her master. Jamie led Astrid and Toothless to hid on the other side of the Palace walls.

Astrid and Jamie's eyes caught once while in hiding, something akin to longing and a kind of spark of some sort, before turning away in embarrasment.

~o~

Jack saw his Greyhound approaching. "Come here girl!" he grinned, bending down to her level when she finally pounced.

"Arrr..."

From above a balcony, Hiccup's been watching the Prince, a dreamy expression on his face as he leaned against the ledge, one hand against his cheek. He sighed in content. And he was very excited for tomorrow.

Jack made a goofy face while cooing Abby, rubbing her fur vigorously. Abby lapped at him, tongue sticking out. Then, she turned her head upward to the right. Jack follows her gaze and he sees Hiccup with adorable look on his face. He smiles, raising his hand to give the boy a wave.

Hiccup seems startled for a moments, snapped out from his thoughts, then he is embarassed. He managed out a crooked smile, a small wave and sneaks back inside.

Jack smirks, looking forward for tomorrow more than he initially thought.

~o~

Jamie's been trying to sneak Astrid and Toothless back into the Palace while finding a good hiding place. They were now in the second floor corridors when they saw shadows a bit ways off, and some girly giggles. Maids. Jamie looked around frantically and recognized the room to his left as Hiccup's and forced Drake and Dragon inside.

Hiccup was simply stretching, getting ready to hit the hay. "Oh," he yawned. "Hey guys," he still had a goofy grin plastered on his face even as Toothless headbutt him, missing him. "I'm going out with Jack tomorrow..."

"That all you gotta say?" Astrid scowled at him. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. And that's all you can say?"

Jamie shrugged. "I wouldn't say it was that bad," Astrid threw him a look. "Hey, just my opinion."

Astrid sighed, shaking her head and giving Hiccup a cross look. "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, you hopeless Drake." she muttered.

Hiccup shrugged, getting into bed, finding it very soft as he sank furthur into the matress. The boy grinned, enjoying gravity more and more. He bounced himself up and down the bed, laughing as if a child, even Jamie can't help thinking he was cute.

"Now-we got to make a plan to get that Prince to kiss you." Astrid glide-pace the room. "So when he takes you out, you gotta look your best. Don't smile so lopsided, try not to fumble on your words as much, and-" there's a tap on her shoulder. She looks and sees Jamie, who was pointing towards the bed. Astrid follows the directions and sees Hiccup is asleep, a smile on his lips, arms hugging his pillow. She sighed."You are hopeless Hiccup." The Drake went over, patting the former-Drake's forehead. "You know that? Completely hopeless..."

Jamie sneaks them out again, although it was hard for them to get Toothless to come along. They went up higher the staircase to a room almost like it was an attic which was the human's sleeping quarters. Jack's best friend or not, he was still a servant. But on the good side, there was a door leading outside to his own private portion of the roof that no one else can enter without going through Jamie's room first. Plus, it had a good blindspot. A Dragon wouldn't be seen from that vantage point from any angle at all even in broad daylight.

Jamie prepared a hammock for himself, sitting on it before turning to Astrid who sat-more like hovered-on his bed. Unlike the Dragon, she couldn't handle the cold of the night.

Astrid was staring at Jamie warily, looking like she wasn't ready to sleep.

"I'm not gonna try anything," Jamie sighed. "so go ahead and rest. I'm sure it's been a long day for you."

Astrid blinked. "Okay. First off, I don't even want to know what you mean by '_anything_.'"-blush, from both sides-"Second, it's not like I can sleep easy." she sighed.

"Home sick?"

"Not exactly, although that is part," Astrid hugged her knees. "I'm just... Unsure about what happens after this..."

"What do you mean exactly?"

Astrid raised her head as she looked at the boy. "I mean," she started. "getting Hiccup together with that Prince. What happens when he succeeds and he stays human? How in Thor's name will I explain this to his father? And this-this whole idea of a Drake loving a human. That's-that's not just something a Drake would even consider doing, falling for a human. It's not accepted..."

Jamie sat Indian cross-legged on the hammock, elbow digging into his thigh as he listened, one hand against his cheek. "So why are you doing this?"

"Well-I feel bad, because part of this is my fault that Hiccup got mixed up with that warlock. Sure, he'll turn back to a Drake if he fails, things would be easy if that was all there is." Astrid rubbed her creased forehead. "But I can't have Hiccup resigned to being with that creep if he fails this. Still, the question of his father remains and I can't stay here forever..." she frowned at the human. "...why am I even telling you this?"

Jamie raised a brow. "I think the better question is, why not?"

"You're a human. I shouldn't be talking to you so freely and easily like this..." _So why is it easy? And why do I feel like I want him to listen to me...?_

Jamie offered a smile. "Drakes... Humans... You... Me..." he shrugged. "We're both persons. We both have obligations, wants, needs, feelings, things we believe in... People we want to protect. A purpose, our center..." he said.

Astrid scrutinized him. "... So why are you doing this? Helping Hiccup I mean."

"Because," Jamie looked at her in the eyes. "Hiccup is Jack's rescuer, the one he fell in love with even before really knowing who he is. Getting them together... Well, they'll both be happy. I owe Jack, and finally I know how to pay my debt. Hiccup seems like a nice boy, so I want him happy too and I trust that he would take care of Jack. And I like the kid well enough."

Astrid's brows furrowed. "Even if he's not your kind? Even if he's a Drake?"

"Even if he's a Drake," Jamie nodded, chuckling.

Astrid managed to finally trust the guy, giving the human her approval at last. "You know what, Jamie? You're all right..." she added quickly. "for a human."

"You're not so bad yourself, Astrid."

They smiled at each other.

~o~

The following morning. Jack was dressed in a simple blue shirt with a hood, and Hiccup was in an outfit similar to his green long-sleeve v-neck, fur vest, and fur boots outfit. They leave for their tour after breakfast with Jamie. The green-eyed brunette is bouncing up his seat beside the carriage with Jack. (Figuratively, because he's excited, and Literally because of the bumpy ride) by everything.

Back at the Palace, Jamie is saddling up a horse to prepare a day of stalking the Prince and his date. It was a good thing it was his day off. Toothless was already ahead, hidden at the woods. Astrid was allready on the horse, a cloak around her to hide her scaley features and the fact that she was hovering instead of simply sitting on the saddle. It was given by Jamie.

"Did you hear if he kissed him yet?"

"Not yet." Jamie sighed. "And I was with them for breakfast."

Astrid sighed. "Guess I can't hope it to be easy..."

~o~

[The Date]

Jack rented a bike, and Hiccup realizes this was something he sketched before. The Prince got on, and had Hiccup positioned to ride in between him and the handles. Jack grinned, speeding up. Hiccup laughed, raising his hands up in the air as they went down the things he finally know as streets leading to a bridge where you can see the ocean.

"This is amazing!" Hiccup cried out. "I've never ridden a bike before!"

Jack laughed with him. "Then I'm gonna make it a ride you'll never forget!" They went downhill, feeling the thrill and exhiliration, winds blowing their flushed faces. When they reached the other end of the bridge, Jack continued manuevering the bike to the forest path.

Hiccup was living his sketches.

The Prince grabbed Hiccup around the waist, the smaller boy squeaked, and Jack jumped off the bike, and they rolled down a grassy hill to a pasture, laughing the whole time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack chased Hiccup around when they finally got to their feet again, the human teaching the boy the game of tag. But at one point, Hiccup stopped running as something caught his eyes, letting Jack catch him.

"Aw c'mon, don't make it easy for me!" Jack laughed.

Hiccup looked at the Prince. "Jack," he pointed at what he saw, the structure he saw and sketched before. Kids riding, adult pushing...

"What, the tire-swing?"

Hiccup blinked. "Tire-swing..." he said, almost in some wonder.

Jack stared at the boy's expression, and grinned as he thought of an idea. In one swoop, he had Hiccup in his arms, bridal smaller boy yelped as Jack ran towards the structure. He placed Hiccup on the tire and started pushing back and forth. Hiccup's stomach did some flip-flops and he laughed, enjoying the ride.

"Higher, higher!"

"You got it!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The boys did a lot of things together. They found a lake, and Jack taught Hiccup how to swim, when the boy got the hang of it, they splashed around and started a full-blown waterfight. When they had enough of that, they climbed trees. Mostly Jack though, since Hiccup had the tendency of falling off. The Prince got some apples and hang upside down to, one, show off, and two, show the apples to the the smaller boy without getting down.

"We should have a Picnic!"

"Picnic?"

"Yeah! You know, get some more food, a sheet of cloth, and eat on the ground." Jack beamed. "I haven't done it in awhile,"

Hiccup widened his eyes at the descriptions. "Let's do it, let's do it!" he said with much vigor and excitement, Jack didn't expect so he ended up falling off the tree.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiccup and Jack returned to town to get more things for the picnic, like a basket of food and the sheet of cloth. When Hiccup heard music and turned to where he was hearing it from. The boy grinned goofily and tugged Jack, who yelped because he was in the middle of talking to a shopkeeper for good food to have for picnics.

Of course, the Prince didn't mind being tugged like that cause it meant dancing with Hiccup. The smaller boy was a bit rusty at first, but teaching him was half the fun for Jack. At one point, Hiccup leaned too much and was about to fall but Jack had a firm grip on him. Jack smiled at Hiccup, taking him by the waist and lifting him up with a spin.

Hiccup couldn't be happier.

Jamie, Astrid and Toothless were spying from the bushes, when Tooth appeared and nudged the cloaked Drake. "So, any kissing?"

"Gah!" Jamie jumped back, hitting Astrid. "I-It talks?"

One question was ignored.

"No," Astrid sighed dejectedly. "not yet."

Tooth frowned. "Hmm. Well they they better get at it soon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The boys took the carriage again, Jack driving and Hiccup holding on to the basket of food. He was watching the Prince driving curiously, Jack noticed and held the reins to him, as if asking if he wanted to try.

Hiccup beamed, shoving the basket to Jack and took hold of the reins, snapping sharply. Jack yelped, clutching on to the basket as if for dear life. Soon, their was a cliff overhead, and Hiccup grinned taking it as a challenge. Jack widened his eyes, paling considerably. The smaller boy gave a mighty snap, and the horses neighed loudly in shock, making the leap just in time and right over to the other side barely with a rough landing,

Jack fell off his seat that time. Incredelous and amaze he was still alive, he climbed back to his seat and smiled weakly albeit sincerely to Hiccup, who smiled back.

_Damn, this guy's a lot of fun, _Jack thought, sitting back and relaxing, basket on his lap, assured their were no more cliffs ahead.

~o~

The sun was setting, Hiccup and Jack were done with eating and simply sat side by side. They were by an edge of a cliff, looking at one another, thinking the same thing about the other.

_*He's so cute._

"Move over-move your wings." Astrid frowned at Toothless who wasn't looking at her anyway.

Jamie agreed. "We can't see a thing."

Toothles whined. _Nothing is happening... _He complained as Hiccup and Jack got up, walking side by side. The three trailed behind them stealthily until the two targets settled at a clearng, woods bordering it around like a circle, already you can see the moon just above them.

Jack and Hiccup sighed, and laid down on the grass, simply gazing at the full moon.

_Only one day left, and that Prince hasn't leaned in once._ Toothless growled. _If he doesn't the next minute, I'm gonna Plasma blast him..._

Astrid stared at the Dragon. "Jamie," she spoke. "Toothless is gonna burn Jack to a crisp if we don't move this kiss along fast,"

"That can't be good for Jack," Jamie frowned.

Tooth flew to action. "All right, sweeties, leave it to me. First, we got to create the mood." she looked around for other woodland creatures nearby. Turtles drummed by ducks. "Percussion..." Crickets sounding the night. "Strings..." A breeze blowing through some bamboo. "Winds..." Tooth flew, moving near the dating boys. "Words...:

_There you see him,_

_Illuminated by the Moonbeam Ray~_"

Jack blinked, as if hearing a voice. He was compelled to turn his head to face Hiccup, who was still watching the moon, light basking his face somewhat making his freckles more noticeable. Hiccup sighed in content, turning his head to face Jack, smiling, when he gawked at the sight of Tooth.

_"Awkward in whatever he says_

_Still there's something about him_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the boy."_

Tooth took flight, Jack heard her, and sat up to look but didn't catch sight of her. "Did-did you hear something?"

Hiccup laughed weakly. "H-hear what?" he feigned ignorance, blushing.

Tooth nudged Astrid's cheek. The Drake looked at her. "What?" the bird smiled and told her to sing, too. "What?! Why?"

"You want to help Hiccup, don't you?" Tooth looked at her seriously. "C'mon, they aren't making eye contact now!"

Astrid sighed in resignation, taking a breath. Jamie was entranced by the beauty of her voice.

_"Yes, you want him_

_Look at him, you know you do._

_He probably wants you too_

_So do more than just ask him,"_

Like Tooth said, the boys weren't making eye contact. But with Jack still thinking the voice to be some kind of conscience, he slowly turned to face the boy again, bashfully. Hiccup didn't notice at first, but when he did, he smiled shyly, sitting up slowly. Jack couldn't help but smile back at how everthing about the boy made his insides tingle.

_"It doesn't take too much_

_Give his hand a little touch_

_Lean in and kiss the boy."_

Jack reached over and held Hiccup's hand, and with the smaller boy's smile encouraging him, he was leaning in. Hiccup's heart leapt as he prepared himself to be kissed, but Jack chickened out in the last minute much to Hiccup's disappointment.

_No, he's not the one I'm looking for... _Jack reminded himself.

Tooth flew over heard, getting the woodland creatures to pitch in more. "Sing with us now,"

_"Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like a Prince-'s too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, Jack's gonna miss the boy."_

Hiccup sighed dejectedly, getting up, intending to walk off, probably to return to the carriage. He was probably kidding himself. Jamie was right about love not being easy, but maybe for him, it was probably impossibly hard. He's never gonna get the Prince to kiss him. Jack looked alarmed.

The Prince grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Uhm," Hiccup shrugged resignedly. "we're not really doing anything now... Maybe it's time to... You know, just head back."

Jack frowned. "You want to head back now?" For some reasons, he didn't want this moment to end just yet. He felt something still needed to be done.

"Well, why not? Do you have other ideas of what we can do?"

Jamie frowned as he watched the scene unfold, seeing that Hiccup was at the brink of giving up if Jack doesn't use his brain and think for once. He sighed, taking a breath, and it was Astrid's turn to be entranced.

_"Now's your moment_

_Under the bright full moon,"_

Jack blinked, suddenly hearing his best friend's voice as if urging him...Urging him... To do what exactly? But he knew, deep in his heart he knew, the answer was right in front of him.

_"Prince you better do it soon_

_No time will be better._

_He won't let you fall_

_No worries, he'll save you from a fall_

_Just finally kiss the boy._"

At that moment, fireflies came out and Hiccup and Jack were surrounded by them as they stood face to face of one another. Jamie and Astrid looked at each other, Tooth flew and hovered between them, they nodded in understanding.

_"Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_Oh Jack the mood's prepared_

_Go on and kiss the boy."_

Toothless flapped his wings, creating a wind blast of some sort, the force making Hiccup shiver, compelling Jack to stand up as well and move in closer, wrapping the smaller boy in his arms.

_"Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_Prince want to kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Glide along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the boy_

_You've got to kiss the boy_

_Prince wanna kiss the boy_

_You've gotta kiss the boy_

_Go on, Jack, kiss the boy."_

"Do it already!" Astrid and Jamie muttered, unbeknownst that they were holding both of each other's hands in suspense and anticipation. "Kiss him,"

Jack looked into Hiccup's beautiful green eyes, bright with hope and eagerness. The Prince brought his hands up, cupping the smaller boy's cheeks, cradling. In content, Hiccup's eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed. Jack closed his own eyes.

And he leaned in.

**A/N: XD I love this chapter. Enough said. Haha, but I know you'll flame me cause you know what's up next. The asterisk at the line _He's so cute _means it referring to the cover of this ficc. There's a speech bubble om it, I'm not sure if you can see it, and that's what it says.**


	7. The Crippled Drake

**A/N: Okay~ A little revision on the castings. No more Heather, but there's still a Vanessa. I just thought of a different idea. So let's get to it.**

**The Crippled Drake**

Jack and Hiccup's lips gravitated towards one another, and they lightly brushed, when they heard a startled cry. They felt the ground shake, and Jack was shoved from behind by the horses who started running past by them.

Jack yelped, falling over Hiccup, who hit his head hard against a rock. "Ouch!"

"Argh!" Jamie and Astrid groaned.

"Aww," Tooth sighed. "So close..."

Toothless snarled. _Stupid horses..._

"Er, sorry Hiccup..." Jack said, chagrined. Hiccup moaned, and the Prince realized he was weighing down hard against his left hand. "Whoops, sorry..." he leaned back. "Did I hurt your hand?"

Hiccup shook his head, using his right hand to hold his left one against his chest. "It wasn't the right one. Can't feel anything with this one, so..." he shrugged. "no harm done,"

Jack took the incapacitated hand. "Still, I feel bad about it," he sighed, raising it to his lips, kissing the back part.

Hiccup blushed heatedly.

But Astrid and Jamie were peeved.

"Right idea," Astrid started.

Jamie finished. "... wrong place,"

~o~

Meanwhile, at the the spot where the horses once were, snakes were crawling back to the shadows where the transformed back to falcons and took off.

Pitchner saw everything from his hole.

"Nice work, boys." Pitcher spoke directly to the sphere. "That was a close one. Too close. The little fishbone! Oh, he's too adorable for his own good," he made a frustrated scowl. "At this rate, he'll be kissed by sunset for sure." He got off his throne and walked to his cauldron, conjuring a vague image. "Well, it's time Pitchner took matters into his own wing! Stoick's lad will be mine-and then I'll make that man writhe for ever taking my transformation capability."

The vague image turned into a clearer image of Jamie.

Pitchner smirked. "My dear Hiccy," he chuckled lightly. "It seems you cannot trust anyone anymore, hm?"

~o~

Astrid floated back to the bed, sighing. They had been so close, but now, they had to beat the deadline on the last day. Creating that mood wasn't easy, so how on earth do they recreate an atmosphere like that again tomorrow. They certainly don't have an entire day.

"We'll think of something,"

Astrid blinking, sitting up to look at Jamie. "Huh?"

"We're not out of the game till that sunsets, right?" Jamie smiled encouragingly. "I'll try talking Jack into thinking about Hiccup, maybe it'll be enough for him to contemplate his feelings for our friend."

Astrid cocked her head. "_Our _friend?"

"Well, yeah." Jamie smirked. "After everything today, haven't I earned the right to call him that, too?"

Astrid smiled, and floated to him. "If that's the case, then you can have the right of calling me your friend, too." she said, giving her trust totally.

"I feel honored." Jamie chuckled. Suddenly, he frowned.

Astrid raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"Well... After all this... You'll be going home, won't you?" he looked into her eyes solemnly. Astrid blinked, dazzled by the human's eyes. "... Will I ever see you again?"

Astrid considered the question, twirling a strand of her hair involuntarily. "Uhm..." she stalled. "So... you were going to talk to Jack?"

Jamie frowned at the way she avoided the subject. "Guess I was..." he sighed. He lit a candle and left the room.

Astrid moaned, going back to the bed. "Odin... I'm not supposed to feel this way..." she complained. "It's _Hiccup_ all over again..."

Toothless stuck his head in. _Told you, you like him..._

Astrid threw a pillow his way.

Jamie walked along the dark corridors, the candle his only source of light. Oddly, a breeze blew passed and his candle out.

"Huh? Where-?" He murmured when he heard a sinister chuckled. He flinched, turning, trying to get his eyes to adjust. "W-who's there?" he called out.

That's when a tall, slender man stepped out the shadows, smiling mischievously down at the boy.

Jamie's scream caught in his throat, seeing that the stranger's feet didn't touch the floor. He had a suspicion to who he was. "You-you're the Drake warlock, aren't you?" he glared.

"Oh what a smart boy you are," Pitchner smirked. "well, since you save me the trouble of introducing myself, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Before Jamie could react, Pitchner materialized into a shadow, entering the human's body through his gaping mouth, Jamie couldn't even scream. His eyes pinched shut in pain but when they opened again, his brown eyes were replaced by pale whites.

And then, he laughed, the sound of Pitchner's till it faded back to Jamie's.

"Now, for the finishing touch," Pitchner chuckled, summoning the parchment exchanged Hiccup gave as his payment, transforming it to a cape to wear. "and I'm ready to meet Royalty."

~o~

Just outside the back courtyard, Jack sits up on a tree, looking and running his fingers through the very much creased sketch of his portrait. His thoughts were in deep contemplation. He was rarely one to give up easily but... He looked up, his eyes catching Hiccup from the balcony, sitting on the edge, his feet dangling, hair blown by the night breeze. The boy yawned, stretched a bit before returning inside.

Jack smiles softly, before it fell and he sighs. The Prince looks at the sketch one last time before ripping it to strips, the slips taken away by the winds. He looks back to Hiccup's balcony, decided. He jumps down the tree, not looking where he was going to land.

And now he was on top of Jamie.

"Oh man!" Jack gasped, getting off. "sorry 'bout thst man." he said, then noticed what he was wearing. "since when is a cape your stlye?" he teased.

Jamie smiled at him, but it didn't seem like it was_ Jamie's. _"Wore it just for you," he took one end of the cape and brought it to the front.

Jack blinked as the cape seemed to change for a second, as if revealing an image of himself, the same image from the sketch he tore. The shine of his eyes dulled as he was put under a spell.

~o~

Hiccup moaned groggily to the rude awakening the following day from his bird friend.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news." she rubbed herself against his cheek. "Congratulations, sweetie, you did it!"

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup raised a brow as Astrid and Toothless snuck in.

Astrid raised a brow. "What's Tooth doing here?"

"Right-" Tooth chirped. "as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's talking about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" she got blank stares in return. "You know, he's getting married! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" Tooth flew off.

Toothless looked at his rider. _Jack's getting married?_

"But-" Astrid raised a brow. "that means... Hiccup, you-"

Hiccup looked thoughtful, his mind connecting the dots. _Does this mean... he's gonna... gonna...? _Then, he brightens, jumping out of bed. Sort-of danced with Astrid, and was about to run out. He looked at himself real quick at the mirror before rushing out the door.

The green-eyed boy made it the stairs, rushing down to it. He made it to thefirst landing when he heard voices... And caught himself short, eyes widening in horror.

There Jack was in a Princely outfit, Jamie right beside him...clutching unto his arm!

"So let me get this straight, Jack." Aster made a look. "all this time, your rescuer was Jamie?" he looked sceptical.

Nicholas rubbed his beard. "Well, that certainly is unexpected... But I guess congratulations are in order,"

Hiccup widened his teary eyes, shaking his head.He trusted Jamie, the boy told him he had no feelings for Jack... He said he could count on him! Why...

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Jack said, as if entrance.

And that killed Hiccup.

Aster and Nicholas gawked, glancing at each other with blinking eyes. They were utterly confused, didn't Jack went out with Hiccup on a date only yesterday? If anything, the Prince should be announcing their marriage.

"Oh, yes-" Nicholas raised a brow. "of course, Jack, but, er-but these things take time, you know...

"This afternoon, Nicholas. The wedding airship departs at sunset."

Nicholas rubbed his forehead. "Oh, oh-very well, Jack-as you wish." he sighed.

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore, he rushed off crying. Jamie looked up, catching a glance of the boy.

He smirked evilly, holding on to the cape around him. _Sorry my boy, _he thought._ but I simply can't have you taken by this mere human..._

~o~

Hiccup made it back to his room, crying unto his pillow. Astrid and Toothless stared at him, wide-eyed and astonished. Astrid approached him first.

"H-Hiccup," she placed a hand over his back comfortingly. "what's the matter?"

Toothless nosed Hiccup's arm. _What's wrong? _he whimpered.

Hiccup sobbed, fumbling on his words. But he manages to get the news out. "J-Jamie... Jamie's m-marrying Jack..." he choked, he sat up only to bury his face against Toothless.

Astrid widened her eyes, and something inside her made her want to cry too.

"You and dad were right, Astrid... You couldn't trust humans," Hiccup sobbed, shaking his head. "they only end up hurting you..."

~o~

The sky was turning orange signifying the coming of twilight. Tooth is flying and humming to herself, going towards the wedding airship she knows held Hiccup, preparing for the ceremony that was coming up soon.

And she wasn't going to miss it.

Tooth's plan was to fly directly on deck, but he heard some singing, and got curious. She steered towards the porthole, peeking in. It was the bride's dressing room.

And Hiccup wasn't the bride.

_What a lovely little bride Hiccup will make, _

_a perfect wife of mine._

Instead, there was the short-cropped brunette human from yesterday, fashioning a green cape while practically dancing while preparing, running his hands through brown locks.

_Things are working out_

_according to my ultimate design._

Tooth watched curiously, cocking her head to the side. The boy looked different somehow, his eyes weren't brown as she remembered, instead it was...

She widened her eyes as she saw the cape shimmied, glowing somewhat, revealing an image, similar to that sketch Hiccup created when he first saved Jack, before it disappeared human stepped over a chair, then to the table with a big mirror attached.

_Soon I'll have that Crippled Drake, _

_Then both he and Berk will be mine! _

The boy laughed evilly, tilting the mirror to the right angle to look at his image. Tooth gasped, horrified, seeing a different appearance of a Drake with dark scales and pale white eyes.

"The Drake Warlock!" she flew, taken aback by the revelation. "Oh no... He's-" the gears worked in her read as she came to a realization. "I gotta..." In panic, she runs into the side of ship. She's momentarily daze, shaking it off, Toth Flies off to find Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!"

It was late afternoon, the airship was a long way off, almost a dot in the skies. Astrid and Hiccup stood back to back against each other, Hiccup still crying on his knees, Astrid punching the pier floor board repeatedly, Toothless curled around them.

How the dragon would love to burn that airship down, but that's not gonna heal his rider's broken heart... Or even Astrid's.

"Damn it, Hiccup..." she groaned, exasperated. "now I know how you feel..."

Hiccup sniffed, but he managed to look at the girl curiously. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"It's stupid but..." she sighed. "I... I think I fell for a human too," she admitted dejectedly. "I fell for Jamie, too... Guess they never warned us about this, huh?" she laughed with no humor.

Hiccup frowned, sympathetic. To him, he only felt betrayed by a friend. But now, knowing how Astrid feels... He placed a hand over hers. "... Guess we're both idiots..." he offered a small smile.

Astrid looked back, managing a small smile in return. Then, someone comes flying in.

"Hiccup," Tooth perched on his knee, seemingly out of breath.

Dragon and Drakes exchanged looks in wonder. "what is it Tooth?"

"I was flying, I wa-" she shrugged at the stupid beginning. "of course I was flying-" Astrid crossed her arms, raising a brow at her. "And-I s-I saw that the lock-the warlock was lookin' in a mirror, and he had a cape of stolen art!" Tooth flew around frantically now. "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE DRAKE WARLOCK IN JAMIE'S BODY!"

Astrid and Hiccup widened their eyes.

"Wha-so...Wait... Jamie didn't betray me?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Have I ever been wrong?" Tooth questioned. Toothless gave her a questioning look. "I mean when it's important!"

_What are we gonna do?_ Toothless asked his rider as Hiccup stands, going to the edge of the pier, hearing Pitchner's voice in his head.

_. . . Before the sun sets on the third day. . . ._

Hiccup looks thoughtful, connecting the dots in his head. _He never meant to help me at all... Even Berk could be in danger if I don't fix this now!_ Impulsively, Hiccup jumps off the pier.

Astrid gasped. "Wait a minute!"

_Hiccup! _Toothless followed behind, swooping under Hiccup to catch him. _are you mad?!_

Hiccup ignored the scold. "We have to get to that airship!"

"He's right," Astrid said in determination, transforming to a dragon herself. _**We have to save Jamie...**_

Hiccup made a look. "Ahem... And Jack," he inserted. "don't forget about him."

_**Whoever comes first,**_Astrid shrugged.

"What-What about me?" Tooth chirped. "What about ME?"

_**Go to Stoick, he must know about this.**_ Astrid instructed.

Everyone stared at Astrid as if she grew a second head. "A Kanha can't fly that high!" Hiccup reminded.

_**Well, it's either her or me, **_Astrid growled. _**But I have someone I'd like to save on that ship too.**_

Tooth looked at all of them, understanding. "Okay, I'll try." she said. "Just hurry you guys," she took off.

Astrid took off next, shooting to the skies almost in lightening speed. Toothless followed behind with Hiccup on him, not as fast because his rider was now human and might not handle the pressure and altitude.

"Come on Toothless, go!"

_Safety first, _Toothless retorted. _but I'm going as fast as I can!_

Hiccup frowned, seeing Astrid far off, the airship even moreso. "Make it faster."

~o~

The wedding was already in progress. Jack was still in his trance-like state as both he and Jamie walked down the isle, the guests clapping from where they stood at the side. They both wore suits, but Jamie's the only one with a cape.

Abby growls at Jamie as he passed, knowing with her instincts he wasn't really Jamie. The imposter glares down at the sound and promptly kicks her before lifting his head high once more.

And they reached the alter.

"Dearly beloved..."

Jamie looks at the horizon, grinning as the sun was beginnig to set.

"Yes, um, do you Prince Jackson, take Jamie Bennette, to be your lawfully wedded, erm, wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jamie tried not to openly grimace at the title bestowed on him.

Jack was still under spell as he answered. "I do."

"Eh, and do you ..."

Suddenly, something overshadowed the deck, everyone looked up and screamed as they saw a large blue mass that is a Dragon. Jamie glared at the intruder as it reverted back to a blond Drake.

Jack remained motionless the whole time.

"I object!" Astrid growled, tackling Jamie to the ground, and the ship is in chaos, the wedding guests panicking. "get out of him, Pitchner!" she kept trying to punch him.

Jamie dodged the hit and kicked her off him. Astrid yelped, landing on the wedding cake. Jamie got on to his feet. "Sieze her!" he growled.

"Guards!" Aster hollered. "Guards! Get that monster!"

Astrid panicked as she saw some guards running towards her with harpoons. She got off the cake, running towards Jamie once more, grabbing hold of the cape. Jamie tried fighting her off him. And that's when Toothless and Hiccup swooped in.

"AHH! There's more of them!"

"Hic-?!" Nicholas widened his eyes. "Hiccup?!"

Hiccup jumped off his Dragon, and ran towards Jack. Toothless kept the guards at bay. The guards had their hands full bringing him down the Dragon to remember Astrid.

Jamie pierced his eyes at the running former-Drake. "No!"

"Jack!" he was reaching his right hand out to him. "You're under a sp-" the boy was cut off as Jamie tackled him. "Aah! Get off me!"

At that same moment, Toothless rushed to aid his rider, but a mesh net was thrown on him, and the guards weighed it down. Toothless roared, outraged.

Jamie sneered. "No, you are to be mine!" he glowered.

"NO! My heart belongs to Jack!" Hiccup spat in his face, kicking and luckily managing to get a hit on Jamie's privates.

Howling in pain, Jamie got off the boy. Hiccup struggled unto his feet and rushed to Jack. Jamie tried following, but he was captured from behind by Astrid.

"No!"

"YES!"

Astrid took a knife, and cut through the cape. As Hiccup was running towards Jack, the cape disintegrated the same moment, Jack broke under the spell.

"Uhnn..." He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, and looks up to see an illusion filled the air, the glowing aura filling the entire ship, showing the events that transpired the moment the storm begun, to being saved by Hiccup! And being taken to the cave, and when the illusion falls, he's met by Hiccup running towards him.

"Hiccup?" his eyes widened as he saw both of the boys hands reaching out towards him.

Hiccup threw himself into Jack's person, arms wrapping around his neck. "Jack!"

Everyone in the ship stopped in their panic to watch the scene unfold. Jamie's eyes are bloodshot and murderous.

Quickly, Hiccup pulled back and takes Jack's face into his hands, smiling brightly at him, tears in his eyes from utter relief he wasn't too late.

"Your-your hands..." Jack choked, reaching up to take Hiccup's left hand, the one that was supposedly incapacitated. "They're the same touch from-" The Prince smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Hiccup's waist, lifting him off the floor. Hiccup giggled as Jack brought their noses together. "You're the one..."

Jamie growled. "Jack, get away from him!" he demanded when Astrid got him on a headlock.

"It-it was you all the time." Jack sighed in content as Hiccup placed his hands against each side of his face. "how I miss this..."

Hiccup smiled softly, leaning his forehead against Jack's. "Oh, Jack, I-I wanted to tell you..."

"Shh..." Jack hushed, placing Hiccup down. "Just shut up and kiss me." he muttered, leaning in. Hiccup beamed, closing his eyes, going on his tiptoe to meet the Prince halfway.

"HICCUP!" Jamie's eyes widened in horror. "DON'T!"

But just before their lips could met, the sun sets and Hiccup jerks away from Jack, feeling a sharp pain, as he sank down. "Urgh! Oh..."

Astrid cried in horror. "NO!"

Jack widened his eyes, as a scaley shoulder formed from Hiccup's one shouder, producing a small wing, his left hand and right foot turning reptillian... And he didn't even touch the floor even if he had collapsed. Hiccup was back to who he really was.

The Crippled Drake.

Jamie laughed aloud, but it wasn't Jamie. "You're too late!" He shoved Astrid off of him at last. "You're too late!"

"Jamie?" Jack looked dumbstuck. "wha-?"

One moment everyone saw Jamie, the next, the boy was writhing, his body looked like it was being overshadowed when a slender man came out as if a spirit breaking through from his possessed victim. Jamie fell back, unconcious.

"JAMIE!" Astrid flew to catch him before his body hit.

Jack gasped, and Pitchner charged towards him. The Prince braced himself for an attack, but the man merely shoved him, and in one arm swoop, grabbed hold of Hiccup, who struggled in his arms. Pitchner whistled, and black sand materializes as falcons first then to one Griffin.

"So long, your Highness." Pitchner winked, throwing Hiccup to his back like a sack of flour, mounting on the Griffin. "say bye, my little bride."

Hiccup struggled, trying to break free. "No, Jack! Help!" he tried reaching out to the Prince.

Jack widened his eyes in horror. "Hiccup!" he ran to reach the outstretch hand too late as they took to the skies. "NOO!"

~o~

Pitchner and Hiccup was nearing Berk sanctuary, heading for the Dark Depths. Hiccup struggling the whole while, but Pitchner had a firm grip on him.

"My poor little Hiccy-" Pitchner cooed, snuggling into the boy. Hiccup flinched, trying to push him away.

Hiccup sneered. "What do you want from me?"

Pitchner simply laughed. "Oh my sweet, it's not just you I'm after. I've a much bigger ambitions to-" he trailed off as their path was blocked.

"Pitchner, stop!" Stoick glowered, riding on Thornado, Tooth resting on his shoulder.

Pitchner smirked, relaxing on his Griffin, wrapping his arms around Hiccup's body, his chin digging into Hiccup's wingless shoulder. "Why, Stoick!" he chuckled. "Or should I say, Dad?"

Stoick does not look amuse. "Let him go."

"Not a chance, Vast! He's mine now." Pitchner glared at him, revealing the contract in front of him. "We made a deal."

Hiccup tried struggling out of the embrace, looking pleadingly at his father's eyes. "Dad, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" he appealed.

Stoick saw red, and sigals Thornado to attack the contract with a fierce wind blast. Stoick widened his eyes as it didn't work. Pitchner smirked evilly. Stoick transformed to a Dragon to get the job done himself, still it was to no avail.

Tooth gasped. "B-but that's-"

Pitchner laughed mockingly at his efforts. "You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable-" he flew nearer to Dragon and Drake. "even for YOU. Of course, I always was a man with an eye for a bargain. The son of the great Chief of Berk is a very precious commodity..." he rubbed his cheek against Hiccup's, then with a finger snap, Hiccup gasped in pain, as he was shrinking down to a black rose. Stoick widened his eyes, reaching for his son. But Pitchner was still in the way. "But-I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better..."

Pitchner smirked at the unsure expression of Stoick. He holds up the contract, and the quill floats towards him.

"Now... Do we have a deal?"

Stoick glares at the parchment, knowing there was some trick and Berk would be endangered. But his love for his son won over, he turned away as he reached for the quill, and countersigned the contract.

Pitchner grinned in triumph, "Ha! It's done then. But first-" he reaches behind Stoick and cuts his shoulder wing off. Stoick cries out in pain.

Hiccup is reformed to his Drake self, and Stoick falls back and down the skies. Thornado panics, and goes after the body. Pitchner laughs as Hiccup's eyes widened in horror.

"No . . . Oh, No! Dad!" He was about to go after the body, but black sand whirled around him and brought him to Pitchner. "No! NO! You-You monster!" Hiccup would've punched that grin off Pitchner's face if he wasn't bounded. "let me go! The contract's renew, I don't belong to you!"

Pitchner smirked, cupping Hiccup's chin. "My dear boy, is that any way to talk to your future husband?"

Hiccup scowled. "What are you talking about? Who said anything about husbands?" he glared at the man.

"Well, only a Haddock can rule Berk with Thor's blessing, is it not so?" Pitchner laughed as if it should be obvious. "how else will the Vikings take me as their ruler unless I marry into the family first?"

Hiccup widened his eyes at the implication.

**A/N: Well? I found it difficult to write this chapter, so I hope I didn't screw up too much. Apologies once more if it seemed to fast, but how else am I suppose to write it? Hope it's bearable.**


	8. Take Over

**A/N: Okay, after this is the last chapter then after that last chapter is the epilogue. So wait for them. The poll is TIGHT. Seriously, it could be either one of them at this point. Like, neck on neck.**

**Take Over**

The airship was still in a bit of a mess, unsure what to do with the dragon trapped on the mesh, hesitant to capture the female Drake cradling Jamie in her arms, as she didn't pose any threat. Most of all, their Prince trying to process what the freakin' hell just happened.

Jamie begun to stir, moaning softly. Astrid looked over him, alarmed and concerned.

"A-Astrid?" the boy spoke softly. "wha-what...? OW!" The boy yelped.

Astrid had slapped him across the face. "THAT's" she begun pointedly. "for scaring me," then she pinched him.

"Yeowch!"

"And that's for everything else,"

Jamie made a look. "I... I remember seeing the Warlock... Then everything went black..." he shook his head. "What'd I miss?"

At that note, Astrid looked Jack's way. "Apparently... A lot."

"N-no... Hiccup... what... why..."

Jack's eyes were still wide, looking at the sky. All he knew was that the person he's been looking for was right under his nose this whole time, and was immediately taken away from him upon discovery.

Oh, and that this special person_ was,_ more ways than one. Like, saying he was _out of this world_ was an understatement.

It was Astrid that broke him from his thoughts. "Jack," she called out.

Jack blinked, turning to the voice, seeing Astrid with Jamie sitting up. "Huh... what?"

"That man is gonna make Hiccup his PERMANENTLY if we don't do something about it."

Jack widened his eyes. Then he fumed, "NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" he turned to his people. "Release the Dragon! We're gonna need a ride,"

Toothless made sounds of agreement.

Aster made a look. "What if that Dingo eats us first?" he questioned.

Toothless glared at him.

"You're just gonna have to trust me," Jack replied. "now Aster, that's an order."

Aster sighed, and sets to work to cut Toothless loose when a woman screamed.

"INCOMING!"

Everyone looked up and screamed the same when something large was diviing from the sky, trying to catch something. The crowd barely managed to get out of the way when the mass landed roughly on the ship, a colorful think dangling off it tail, looking tired.

Toothless widened his eyes. _Thornado, Tooth?_

"The Chief!" Astrid gasped, gliding over to the weakened man on his back. "Sir, what's wrong?"

Stoick was clearly weakening, but that's not the biggest concern. He had a dark aura about him, barely able to speak. "H-Hic-Hiccup... Contract countersign... Pitchner... Berk..My son... Danger...mngh..Hurry..."

And just like that, he turned into a black rose.

"No..." Astrid's eyes reflected horror seeing what has become of the chief.

Jack looked grim. "We seriously need to fix this," he cut the ropes off Toothless himself.

"Jackson," Nicholas approached the Prince. Jack turned to face him. "you sure you can handle this? You saw that man. He is not human, he may have powers we have not seen,"

Jack pursed his lips. "No, I'm not sure," he admitted. "but North, he's got Hiccup. And I lost him once. I'm not going to lose him again." he said with determination. "you just have to believe in me,"

Nicholas nodded. "All right, take this to defend yourself." he snapped his fingers. Aster brought him a staff with a curve bladed-edge. "and make sure you come back home safely."

Jack nodded, "Take that Dragon," he pointed at Thornado. "and bring down the ship. Take care not to lose the rose either,"

Astrid rushed over, mounting Toothless first. Jamie came next, placing a hand on the dragon's shoulder.

"Jamie,"

"I'm coming with you,"

Jack frowned a bit. "I can't ask you of that," he said. "this is my battle. If anything were to happen to you..."

"Jack, somehow I caused this. And I need to make it up to you," Jamie said adamantly. "It's you and me, all the way buddy."

Jack smirked. "Guess there's no talking you out of it,"

Toothless snarled. Astrid coughed to get their attention. The boys looked her way. "That's all nice and sweet and all," she drawled. "but if we don't get going, Toothless is gonna incinerate you both, mostly you Jamie. Even if I like you, I couldn't stop him if he did."

Jack and Jamie flinched, the apprentice mounting on the dragon finally. "Er, right... Hey, wait." Brown eyes blinked rapidly. "did you just say you-"

"Go Toothless!"

The Nightfury shot to the skies.

~o~

At the arena, also known as Berk's Dragon Academy, Gobber was in the middle of a question and answer portion between two groups. Fishlegs versus the others. It wasn't a fair fight... On Snoutlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut's part. But any he puts in Fishlegs team won't put up the work. Plus, Hiccup and Astrid still couldn't be found and they were usually in that team.

"Next, each Dragon has a limited number of shots. Ye havta know this so you take care not to miss a shot at a fight," Gobber said. "so how many shots does a Groncle have?"

Snoutlout raised his hand quickly, tired of staying a zero. "FIVE?"

"No," Fishlegs followed-up. "Six,"

Gobber rang the bell. "Yes Fishlegs," he smirked. "now go easy on them." the other group groaned, "Now next item..."

Before Gobber can continue, the sky suddenly grew dark, when it was sunny bright just seconds ago. On instinct, they scan the skies.

"What in Thor's name..." Gobber rushed out, followed by the younger Drakes. His eyes widened in horror. It was the Drake warlock! With... With Hiccup captive! "Pitchner..."

Hiccup was still struggling, trying to push himself away from the warlock, but after doing it for a while, it was getting tedious, nevermind futile. "Let me go Pitch..." He demanded, but it came out more as a whinning plea. "...please..."

Pitchner looked amused, his arms locked in place around the boy's waist. _He really is adorable... _He chuckled delightfully, only tightening his hold, hoisting him up a bit to rub their cheeks together. "But my dear boy, we're just getting to the best part,"

Hiccup hung his head dejectedly, losing his will. What can he do? Without Toothless to back him up, he was just a worthless, good-for-nothing, crippled Drake. Even now, this was his fault. His father was gone, Berk was about to be taken over by this Dark Warlock, and he was a pathetic excuse for a regent for letting it happen, all because he fell in love with a human.

_I did this..._

A mass of Viking Drakes started to gather. "So it was you who kidnapped the regent!" Gobber scowled. "Ya double-crossing, wingless fiend! When Stoick's gets back, he's gonna-!"

Pitchner glared at the man. "I believe you haven't notice my new wing then?" he sneered, changing Hiccup's position so that his new-winged shoulder was out in the open. It was then the Viking Drakes noticed and their eyes widened in horror.

"I-It can't be..." It was Stoick's red-scaled shoulder wing.

"Now then, let's start this over again," Pitchner smiled evilly, transforming to a Dragon. At first, the scales shined with Stoick's blood-red color. But Pitchner wasn't a warlock for nothing. He changed the color into a ashy black color. Hiccup dangled off, the talons hooked on his arms. _**Prepare a banquet. You're Regent is marrying the next ruler of Berk at nightfall. Anyone objects, it will be on his life.**_

~o~

Toothless landed swiftly on the cove where Hiccup's tree once stood, Astrid jumping off before he touched ground. She stretched first. "All right, first things first, we need to find Pitchner. We find him, we find Hiccup." she turned, blinking as she saw the boys still winded.

"First things first..." Jamie wheezed out, falling off Toothless. "... I need a chance to equalize..."

Astrid raised a brow. "You guys shaken up already?" she asked in disbelief.

"Incase you forgot," Jack narrowed his eyes. "we're humans. We can't take this much air pressure and THATmuch speed easily."

Toothless grunted. _Spineless Humans... _he rolled his eyes._ It's a wonder why Hiccup thinks this guy deserves his affections._

"Good one, Toothless." Astrid couldn't help but laugh at that.

Jack made a look. "Are you guys making fun of me?" he crossed his arms.

"A little, just questioning your worth to be loved by Hiccup, but more for that later." Astrid waved off Jack's indignant expression. "Toothless, do you remember how to get to the Dark depths?"

Jamie raised a brow. "I assume that's the Warlock's secret lair?" he stood up.

"Sort of," Astrid frowned. "it's a good place to start."

They gave her questioning looks, "what do you mean _sort of_?"Jamie asked.

"Well, I mean, if we don't stop him in time, he'll probably be married to Hiccup and take over Berk, so the idea of having a secret lair won't matter."

Jack jumped at that, kicking his staff up and grabbing it by the middle. "Woah, woah, woah." he glared. "Freeze and back up. What's marrying my Hiccup gotta do with a Take Over?"

_Your Hiccup?_ Toothless snorted. _says the guy who barely got the idea to kiss him sooner and save us all the trouble._

Jamie made a look. "Did you not listen earlier? That _man-turned-rose_, Astrid called him the Chief. If he's also Hiccup's father then..." he gestured to Jack, as if forcing him to connect the dots himself.

"Woah!" The Prince widened his eyes. "you're saying he's trying to marry into the throne? He's just using Hiccup to get to it, that's what he wants out of kidnapping him?"

Astrid frowned. "Well, I wouldn't call it a _throne. _But yeah, for now, Hiccup's family is the ruling clan. As for that being his reason for wanting Hiccup..." she grimaced. "er, I have reasons to believe that's not exactly _all _he wants from him..."

"What... what are you saying?"

Astrid groaned. "Well... Since it's biologically possible for both female and male Drakes," she narrowed her eyes. "and since he has a thing for our Regent, he probably wants him to bear his kids.."

They took a moment to let that sink in. Toothless growled, even though he already knew that, it still made him angry. Jamie gagged, as if it was a reflex, trying to hold the urge to vomit, he was green in the face. "That's just nasty..."

"Oh _HELL_ no," Jack started climbing towards a random direction. "HICCUUUUP!"

Astrid made a look. "Wow... Very _Prince-ly_." she deadpanned.

Jamie leaned towards Astrid. "Uhm, shouldn't we go after him?" he asked. "he doesn't know where he's going."

"Eh. Let's give him a minute to realize that," Astrid shrugged. Suddenly, they heard a scream as if someone's been caught by surprise. A scream that sounded like Jack's. Astrid and Jamie exchanged wide-eyed looks. "Yeah, forget a minute, let's go after him."

~o~

When they reached the clearing, Astrid barely had time to stop Gobber from being bringing a hammer down on Jack's face. It took both her and Jamie to body slam the man off of Jack.

Jamie helped Jack up, he looked befuddled. "He almost HAMMERED me!" the Prince gasped.

"Serves you right for going off on your own," Jamie rolled his eyes. "seriously, I know Hiccup needs rescuing. But you're not much help if you end up dying before you get to him."

"A-Astrid?" Gobber gasped. "where in Thor have you been?! And what in Odin's name made you think it was a good idea to bring humans UP here?! There's a reason it's called a Sanctuary!"

Astrid got on her feet. "Not much of a Sanctuary with Pitchner in charge." she pointed out. "Look, I'll explain later. Right now, where is Pitchner holding Hiccup?"

"The Chief's Home." Gobber replied, eyeing the humans suspiciously. But if Astrid had them under control, then he didn't have to worry about that for now. "His two evil sand mutts got the place guarded. Even if they didn't, we can't spring him without jeopardizing his life. The wedding's preparations are underway..."

Jack raised his hand. "Whoa, YOU'RE ACTUALLY HELPING HIM PREPARE THE WEDDING?" he growled.

"Whoa now, don't ya used that tone on me, human!" Gobber sneered. "we ain't got a choice. With Hiccup as leverage, we'd only execute him by refusing. He's not Stoick, but he's the only leader Berk's got."

Jamie frowned. "But if we don't stop Pitchner and the wedding, it's not like Hiccup will do much leading," he pointed out. "he'll have you all under his bidding."

"Don'tcha think I know that, boy?" Gobber conked him in the head, but not hard enough to knock him out. "so you all better have a plan in mind."

Astrid sighed, rubbing her forehead. "First things first," she said. "we've got to get Hiccup."

"I like that idea very much," Jack nodded vigorously. "so how do we do it?"

~o~

Hiccup sighed dejectedly as he levitated sprawled-like over his bed. Saying it was good to be home didn't count at this situation. His father wasn't even there, and he was still bummed by his current predicament. Actually, saying that he was bummed was an understatement.

He's being forced to marrying a psychopathic Warlock in a wedding dress he can't even take off since it's made out of black sand, how that's even possible he didn't even know, his father might be gone forever, it would put anyone in a sour mood. Stoick was the greatest Leader Berk ever had so far, and it was proof that he stayed Chief for centuries now. And the worst part, he might never be able to see Jack again.

"Wow, nice choice of clothing."

Or so he thought.

Hiccup sat up so fast, he felt a bloodrush, rolling off the bed. He groaned, putting a hand over his forehead when another hand was placed over his. Hiccup looked up, blinking at the familiar mischievous smile and dazzling, ice-blue winter eyes.

Hiccup lunged forward, locking his arms around the Prince. Jack laughed, circling his arms around slim waist before standing back up. He'd lift him off the ground if his feet didn't touch the ground already.

"Oh my gods, Jack!" Hiccup sobbed.

Jack chuckled, taking in the boy's scent. "As much as I love you in my arms, we don't have much time. Gobber and Toothless can't distract Pitchner for long, same goes for Astrid and Jamie with those evil sand-shifters." despite this, Jack didn't let go of the Drake.

"I can't believe it's really you!"

"Of course it's me," he said, tightening his hold. "no way you're getting married without me,"

Hiccup paused, thinking about what the Prince said. He pulled away, cocking his head to the side. "You... you want to marry me? N-Knowing what I am?" he pointed to his scales.

"What kind of question is that?!" Jack demanded incredelously. "after I flew feets above the Earth on a Dragon with crazy speed?! Of course I want to marry you!" he cupped the smaller boy's face. Hiccup leaned into the touch contentedly. "the question is if you even want to marry me."

Hiccup bit his lip. "Oh Jack... Of course I do," he sighed, his hand and one claw resting on Jack's chest. "but... It's... It's just not possible anymore..."

Jack frowned, "Don't you say it's impossible..." he growled. "I refuse to accept that."

"Jack, please. You can't stay here, Pitchner will kill you if he found out!" Hiccup paled. "I can't let that happen!"

Jack shook his head furiously. "If it's that crazy jerk all you're worried about, then don't sweat it! I can take him,"

Hiccup opened his mouth, but before he can say anything, sand-like scythe cut in between them, knocking Jack away from Hiccup, and pinning said Drake to the bed.

Pitchner glared at Jack. "I highly doubt that,"

**A/N: Cliffy! Sorry about that. Don't worry, next chapter is the last. Okay, no 'M' scenes this time. I'm not good with those things just yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter somehow. Oh yeah, I hate my brain sometimes cause now I'm also thinking of making a Sinbad!au. Ugh. Nightmare Games (Hunger Games!au), Jack's Moving Lake (Howl's moving castle!au), Jokul Frosti (Aladdin), A Viking's Pride (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), A Prize not won... Murder me.**


End file.
